A Wicked Xmen Story
by Let the Storm Rage On
Summary: I, Kris, and my friends are getting the X-men to play...WICKED! Yes, Wicked. But will they behave? Nah. That's the fun part. Anyway. Our talented Kitty plays popular Glinda while Rogue plays misunderstood Elphaba. Will they connect with their characters?
1. We're Doing Wicked

**Hey, hey, hey! Kris is back with her imagination. *starts scolding imagination.* Anyway. Here's a new story. Watcha think?**

**By the way, all I own is Kris, Elphie, and Anya. NO ONE AND NOTHING ELSE!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kris walked into the Hobby Center in Houston. She was here to create a play. One she was going to enjoy. All she needed was a bit of back up. Right as she said that her friends Elphie and Anya walked into the room. "You get the cast?" she asked Elphie.

"They were stubborn, but yeah. They are all sitting in the audience."

"Tied up." Anya added.

Kris smirked and walked onto the stage to see the X-men, Brotherhood, and Alcoloytes. "Hey, guys. My name's Kris and I'm preforming a musical." she said as she sat on the edge of the stage while her friends stood by her sides.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "And why are you telling us?"

Kris chuckled. "I was hoping you'd say that because you're the cast."

Their eyes widened.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

An hour passed of bitter complaining, arguing, and threatening of powers. Fortunately Kris had a back up plan. One she wasn't to happy about. "You guys don't have much of a choice." she said as she lept off the stage.

"And why is that?" Wanda asked as she glared at her.

"Have any of you noticed that Charles, Eric, and Raven aren't here?"

Everyone looked around and came to the silent conclusion that she was right while Anya and Elphie shook their heads. "Exactly. I have gotten the permission of all of your leaders to use you as my cast. You have no choice." Kris said with pleasure.

"So who's who?" Rogue asked as she sat next to Wanda.

"Glad you asked." Kris said with a smirk.

Everyone else...was not. Elphie handed Kris a clipboard with the cast on it while Anya handed all of them power-nulifers that hid in some black shoes each person was given. "I want each of you to wear those every time you come here."

Everyone nodded in grudging agreement. "Now...Kitty, you'll be playing one of the leads. Her name is Glinda." Kris said as Elphie handed her a script.

"Like, cool. Wait...is this-"

Elphie held a finger to her lips and Kitty stayed in quiet excitement. "Rogue, you'll be playing Elphaba."

Rogue was handed the script and when she looked down her eyes widened. "Ya kiddin'?" she asked as she looked to see Anya with the jazz shoes. "Nope." Anya responded.

"Remy is Fiyero with Logan as the Wizard of Oz."

"Whoa, que?" Remy asked as Elphie handed him the script and Logan growled when his was put in his lap.

When the whole cast heard those words they new exactly what they would be playing. "Is this Wicked by any chance?" Jean asked as Scott placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Yes." Kris said with a smile.

-.-.-

**And there is the first chapter to A Wicked X-men Story.**


	2. Meet the Crew

Immediately the room erupted in anger. Kris had to cover her ears just to make sure she didn't go deaf. "Hey!" she cried out over the shouts and arguments. Of course she was ignored.

Elphie and Anya stood by her sides with a raised eyebrow. "Should we, Kris?" Anya asked her.

Kris nodded and watched as Elphie pulled out a remote. She pressed a green button and a shock traveled from the group's feet to their heads. Each of them fell to the ground as Kris crossed her arms. "You going to listen to me now?" she asked annoyed.

Everyone reluctantly nodded and Anya clapped slowly. "Bravo. You guys chose the correct answer."

"Ignore her. Now. Let's get to rehearsing." Kris said while leaping onstage with Elphie behind her.

"Um...who's Melena?" Storm asked while looking up from her script.

Elphie stiffled her laughter while Anya just smirked. "That would be Elphaba's mom who cheats on her husband." Elphie explained.

"I wouldn't do that!" Storm shouted.

"No, but your character does." Kris said as four more people came in. "Oh, and meet the crew."

"Crew, shiela?" John asked.

"Yeah." said a girl in a Mad Hatter shirt, jeans, and boots.

"Cast, meet Brenna, Brittany, Orla, Elphie, Anya, and Airin. Guys, meet the cast. Y'all never were fully introduced." Kris said while gesturing from one to the other.

Brenna was the one in the Mad Hatter shirt. She was a little shorter than Kris and had brunette hair that barely went past her shoulders. With that she had brown eyes and pale skin.

Brittany was Kris' height and wore a tank that said 'It's Just Life So Keep Dancing Through' along with black skinny jeans and convers. She had dirty blonde hair, glasses, and blue/grey eyes.

Orla had brown hair that was shoulder length and wore a purple tank with a Romeo and Juliet print on the front. Along with that she wore flare out jeans and flip-flops. Her blue eyes were shining.

Elphie had purple hair with raven tips that reached her elbows. Her eyes flashed every once in a while to change her skin color, but her clothes were pretty simple. She wore a purple tank with a green girl in black and a white girl dressed in white. On the top was the word 'Wicked'. Along with that she wore black shorts and black combat boots.

Anya had auburn hair that reached her hips. She wore a long sleeved black and purple shirt along with a black skirt and flip-flops. Her purple and black eyes took in each and every one of them.

Airin was taller than any of the girls and had shaggy black hair along with sea green eyes. He was wearing a white wife beater and holy jeans along with sneakers.

When the X-men looked them over they just looked like a group of idiotic kids that didn't kno up from down, but since they were with Kris, they knew they were better than that. "So what are they suppose to do?" Pietro asked.

Kris rolled her eyes and said, " Elphie will help me with the songs. I'm sure not all of you can sing. Besides that Britt will be able to help with make-up. Airin is in charge of lights and curtain while Orla is in charge of the scene changes. Look to them for techno problems. Ren and Anya are in charge of dance routines. That explain it, Speedy?"

Everyone nodded before she said, "Okay. Now let's get to work. I need to see Kitty, Storm, Pietro, and Lance on stage now."

And so the rehearsals began.


	3. Two Days Until Opening Day

Kitty, Storm, Lance, and Pietro walked on stage where Brenna and Anya were waiting. "So what are we doing?" Lance asked.

Kris smirked. "All of you have to sing in this part. I know Kitty can sing and the new recruits will be here later to go over No One Mourns the Wicked."

Just then a guy and girl with brown hair walked in. Behind them were the new recruits. "That was faster than I anticipated, Sarah. David."

"We did promise to bring them asap." said David.

"Bravo. Now I need Sarah to go find the costumes from when we had the Fantastics do this." Kris said.

"You got Fantastic Four to do this play?" Pietro asked in disbelief.

"And they were much more cooperative." Orla remarked as she started working on a giant mechanicly ball.

"What's, like, that?" Kitty asked.

"Your bubble." Brenna said, "Now can we get this over with? The play is day after tomorrow and I'm going to a con with some of the others."

"Yeah, yeah, Ren. Calm down. Just work on the new recruits and their dancing." Elphie said.

"Now, Kitty, start us off. Just no 'likes'." Kris said while Kitty flipped to the first song.

"Um, want some music?" Airin asked, "I got some of the original band to come."

"Thanks, Airin." Kris said, "That'd be good."

Immediately the band started playing the first song, No One Mourns the Wicked. "Who'll sing with me?" Kitty asked.

"I will." Elphie said, "Now, you've seen Wicked so you know how Glinda sings. Try it."

Kitty nodded. "Um...are you starting?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kris walked backstage to go see Sarah. Back there Rogue was in her Elphaba dress, cape, and hat. "Um...am ah actualleh wearin' this?" she asked.

"Why not? It's goth. Now, where's Remy and his Fiyero outfit?" Kris asked while looking around.

"'M not comin' out!" Remy shouted from the dressing room.

Kris shook her head before saying, "Come on, Remy. Fiyero is very important to this preduction. If you don't play him then John does. I'd hate for Rogue to have to kiss him."

Remy immediately came out in the first outfit of Fiyero's. It was a white shirt and red vest along with tan riding pants and black boots. Kris and Sarah had to stiffle their laughter while Rogue just stood there with a raised eyebrow. "Y' expect us t' actually go onstage in dis stuff?"

Sarah pulled out the remote that Anya had shocked them with. "Yup." Kris said while the two stayed silent, "Sarah, where's her school outfit? I need to see it."

"I'll look for it, but I think Orla needs some help on the sets."

Kris nodded before leaving and heading to the upper rafts.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Orla was checking that the "bubble" was secure when Kris walked up to her. "Need some help?" Kris asked while grabbing on of the ropes.

"Thanks." Orla said with a smile while tieing the ropes securely.

Kris sighed and looked down to see Brenna teaching the new recruits the dances while they sang. Anya was teaching Storm, Pietro, and Lance. "Do you think we can pull this off?" Kris asked while Jamie tripped.

Orla chuckled. "You pulled off building a majority of this set, getting the Four to do it and then also do Harry and his group in this play. I'm sure you can pull this off in three days."

Kris shrugged. "I have you guys to help me. It's possible, but with Logan playing the Wizard?"

Orla laughed. "That's why we have Elphie here. She can help him with his attitude as can the rest of us. Don't worry, Kris."

Kris shrugged. "Maybe we should go ahead and see how this comes along."

Orla placed a hand on her shoulder. "We'll do the dress rehearsal tomorrow. The day after that is a full house. I'm sure they'll do fine."

"If only I could believe that." Kris said as she watched Storm and Lance begin to argue.


	4. Dress Rehearsal

_Singing_

_(Repeated)_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

The next day Kris was well rested and walked in with Orla and Brenna. When they walked into the room their jaws dropped. Inside the X-men, Britherhood, and Alcoloytes were all sitting in the auudience seats either going over lines or on stage learning dance moves with Anya. "What did you do to them?" Kris asked in shock when Sarah and Brittany walked onstage.

"Easy. Gave 'em a little talking to." Brittany said as she lept off stage

"So you threatened that Sarah would alter their minds to make them believe they were snails?"

"Pretty much." Sarah called from backstage as she helped Airin with the lights.

Kris chuckled. "Do they know the songs?" she asked as Orla and Brenna tried waving their hands in front of the scripts, but were ignored.

"They should." Elphie said as she and Anya walked in and sat in two of the audience seats.

Kris nodded. "And the dances?" she asked while turning to Anya and Brenna.

"They picked 'em up quickly?" Brenna said while looking up.

"Costumes?" Kris asked while Sarah, Airin, and David walked onstage.

"Stayed here until 12:00 hanging and assorting them." Sarah said.

"Yeah. I even helped her." David said as they sat down.

"Told you. You have nothing to worry about, Kris." Orla said with a smirk.

"Let's just get through the songs and see if anything changes." Kris said while Kitty and the new recruits headed off-stage right while Storm, Lance, and Pietro headed off-stage left.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No One Mourns The Wicked-

Orla raised the Oz Map to reveal a clock background, steam, and Ozians all over the stage. They turned to face the audience which consisted of Kris, Brenna, Anya, and Elphie. "_Good news, she's dead! The witch of the west is dead! The wickedest witch there ever was! The enemy of all of us here in Oz, is dead! GOOD NEWS! GOOD NEWS!_" the Ozians said as they moved throughout the steam.

"Look! It's Glinda!" shouted one to be revealed as Scott.

Above the singing and dancing, Orla was moving the crank to release Kitty's ride and the bubbles to surround it. "It's good to see me isn't it?" she said while they started to agree, "No need. That was a rhetorical question."

... When the song ended Kris looked at them for a moment. It was good, but they could do better.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Dear Old Shiz-

When Kitty exited the stage on the bubble and the Ozians ran off, the people were replaced with Rogue and others that turned out to be Fred, Toad, Tabby, Amara, and Piotr.

"_O, hallowed halls and vine draped walls. The proudliest site there is. When grey and seer our hair hath turned, we shall still revere the lessons learned. In our days at dear old Shiz! (Dear Old Shiz!) Our days at dear old..._"

Kitty came driven in on a luggage cart. "_Oooooold..._" she sang.

"_Shizzzzzzzzzzz!_" they finished.

... Kris shared a look with her friends before turning to them and smiling. They were doing good.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Two or three hours had passed of going over dance routines and songs. Kris had to admit that they did good when they wanted. She was proud. "You guys did great considering it's your second day." she said as they sat on the stage. "Look, tomorrow we have a full house and then you have your freedom. I would really appreciate it if you gave it your all. I even have scouts coming to see if any of y'all can make it on Broadway. I have to say that I wouldn't be surprised if either of you girls," Kris said while pointing to Kitty and Rogue, "got the opportunity."

Rogue and Kitty seemed to perk up when they heard this. "Thanks, shug. Ya know...'sahdes all o' the threats ya been givin' us...ah've been havin' a fun tahme." she said as she leaned back and Remy wrapped his arm around her.

Kris smirked. "Like, yeah. This place and you aren't half bad."

"Thanks." Kris said sarcastically. "I feel so loved."

Logan chuckled. "I hate to say it, but I'm kinda upset that tomorrow is our one time to perform." he said while everyone stared at him in shock.

"You don't have to lie, Logan. I'm sure this has been horrifying for you." Elphie said while everyone recovered from shock.

"Im not lieing. I've strangely been enjoying myself. But this doesn't leave the theatre, right kid?" Logan asked Kris.

Kris chuckled and nodded. "Yes. This isn't even going to be taped. It's only for fun. I promise. None of you will be humiliated at your school or in any other part of the world. That is...unless people from your town decide to show up." she said with a shrug.

Five minutes later a scream was heard throughout the theatre.


	5. No One Mourns the Wicked!

_Singing_

_(Repeating)_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Kris watched as people filed into the theatre. She was nervous because she had already spotted Magneto, Raven, and Xavier plus the scouts. This had to go well.

Just then Brenna walked up to her. "You nervous?"

"Duh." Kris said with a chuckle, "I mean...what if something goes wrong?"

"Chill, Kris. This thing is going to be great. 'Sides, it's not like a malfunction will happen to where one of them can't make it." she said with a shrug, but Kris' face showed that was the wrong thing to say.

"BRENNA!" she hissed just as Jean walked over to them in her Madame Morrible costume.

"Storm's sick. She can't make it to play Melena. I'm sorry." Jean said with a hurt face.

"Oh, God." Kris said as she burried her face in her hands. "This can't be happening. Not tonight."

"Wait...don't you know the lines, Kris?" Brenna asked while turning to her.

Jrean raised an eyebrow. "Then problem solved. You can play Melena."

"No. I don't know the dances."

"That's not true, Kris. You've been showing the cast the proper way to do ALL the dances. You know it and can play her." Brenna urged.

Kris sighed. "Fine, but I have to hurry. You do the introduction." she said to Brenna before disappearing into the dressing room.

"Wh-KRIS!" she said before Jean shoved her onstage.

"Good luck."

Brenna looked from off-stage to her black tank, black sweats, and jazz shoes to the audience. She so owes me, Brenna thought as she walked to the podium. "Good evening, everyone. I'm Brenna Leosa and this is my sister's preduction of Wicked. We have some new people here and are amazed at how quickly they've learned their lines, dances, and music. So...please respect them and put away all cameras and phones. Besides that? Enjoy the evening." she said before walking off-stage.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Some dark music erupted throughout the theatre as the Oz map's Emerald City glowed and the robotic dragon's eyes glowed red and steam came out of its nostrils. As it did that a flying monkey came down a rope and another came from stage left. One was Kurt and the other a Jamie clone. They did a weird dance of flipping and twirling before Kurt started a crank that raised the Oz Map. After he did that they seemed to chatter and go onto a wheel on stage right.

In the center of the stage stood frozen Ozians, but as the music changed to a more dramatic type...steam erupted and they began to move about. Behind them was a giant clock background. What looked to be an emerald figure was in the center of that. It was light, but moving around in a strange dance. Almost as if it were about to attack. It was the Wicked Witch of the West.

As the group gathered into the center a flash of light surrounded them, the figure disappeared, and they began to sing. "_Good news! She's dead! The witch of the west is dead! The wickedest witch there ever was, the enemy of all of us here in Oz, is dead! Good news! Good news!_" they said as they moved around the stage in thundering anger.

An Ozian that could be recognized as Scott saw something off-stage. "LOOK! It's Glinda!" he cried.

Bubbls erupted as a mechanical one was moved. People in the audience cheered when they saw Glinda, Kitty, in a Cinderella looking blue dress and a smile on her face. "It's good to see me isn't it?" she asked before everyone started cryiong "yes", "No need to respond. That was a rhetorical question. Fellow Ozians:

"_Let us be glad, let us be grateful! Let us rejoicify that goodness could subdue the wicked workings of You-Know-Who! Isn't it nice to know that good will conquer evil? The truth we all believe'll by and by outlive a lie for you AND..._"

Just then another to be revealed as John cut her off and asked, "Glinda! Exactly how dead is she?"

"Well, there has been much rumor and speculation...intuendo, outuendo...but let me set the record straight. According to the Time Dragon Clock, the melting occured at the 13th hour; a direct result of a bucket of water thrown by a female child. Yes, the Wicked Witch of the West is dead." Kitty said as she got off the bubble.

"_No one mourns the wicked!_" sang/shouted a girl to be revealed as Laura.

"_No one cries: "They won't return"!_" shouted John.

"_No one lays a lilly on their grave!_" Scott said as they gathered at the front of the stage and seemed to glare at the audience before backing up and twirling around.

"_The good man scourns the wicked!_" said another to be David.

Tabbitha nodded as she sang, "_Through their lives our children learn!_"

"_What we miss when we misbhave!_" they sang together.

"_And goodness knows the wickeds' lives are lonely. Goodness knows the wicked die alone. It just shows, when you're wicked...you're left only on your own!_" Kitty sang.

"_Yes, goodness knows thw wickeds' lives are lonely. Goodness knows, the wicked cry alone. Nothing grows for the wicked. They reap only...what they've sewn._" they sang.

"Glinda? Why does wickedness happen?" Amara asked.

"That's a good question; one that many find confusifying. Are people born wicked? Or do they have wickedness thrust upon them? After all she had a childhood," Kitty said as she walked to down stage left and the Ozians went to the other side. "She had a father," she said as Pietro came out of one of the hidden doors in the clock, and to his surprise, Kris came out of the other, "Who just happened to be the governor of Munchkinland."

They walked to the centerstage and he said, "I'm off to the assembly, dear."

"She had a mother, as so many do." Kitty said to the audience.

"_How I hate to go and leave you lonely..._"

"_That's alright. It's only just one night._" Kris sang as he held her in his arms.

"_But know that you're here in my heart while I'm out of your sight!_" he said before letting go and exiting through the door he entered.

Kris smiled before picked up her skirts and running to the other door. She opened it and leaned against it to reveal the lover, also known as Lance. "Where's Storm?" he whispered.

"Sick. Just sing." she whispered back.

"And like all families, they had their secrets." Kitty said before he started singing.

"_Have another drink, my dark eyed beauty,_" he said as he wrapped an arm around her waist and she tried to reach for the bottle in his hand. He dragged her as he sang, "_I've got one more night left here in town, so have another drink of green elixer, and we'll have ourselves a little mixer,_" he said while she tried reaching around his neck for the drink as they moved further downstage. "_Have another swallow little lady and follow me down._"

She finally got the bottle and drank as the middle of the clock opened to reveal a bed. He ran and disappeared around the corner. Kris turned away from the audience and bent over in pain as two people dragged out the bed with lanterns in one of their hands. "And of course, from the moment she was born she was...well...different."

Kris turned to her side to reveal a lump to show that she was pregnant. She cried out as the midwife, Rahne in a ram outfit, and Pietro came and helped her onto the bed. "Ahh! It's coming!" Rahne exclaimed as the two men turned the bed around to where the head faced the audience.

"Now?" Pietro asked in disbelief.

"The baby's coming!" Rahne said as Kris tilted her head back and squeezed Pietro's hand.

"And how?" Peitro asked.

"_I see a nose!_"

"_I see a curl!_"

They then looked at where the baby was suppose to be and sang together, "_It's a healthy, perfect, lovely little..._"

"AHHHHHH!" they screamed.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Kris asked worriedly.

Rahne and Pietro both went around the bed and faced eachother. "_How can it be?_" Rahne asked as the men turned the bed around.

"_What does it mean?_"

"_It's attrocious!_"

"_It's obscene!_"

"_Like a froggy, ferny cabbage...the baby is unnaturally GREEN!_" they sang as Rahne got the baby and showed it the crowd. It was a baby doll dyed green that made the audience erupt in laughter. "Take it away..." he said, but when he saw their faces of shock and horror he repeated himself. "Take it away!"

Rahne hurried off stage with the baby while the bed disappeared where it came from and Pietro disappeared stage right. Opposite of Rahne. "So you see? It couldn't of been easy." Kitty said as she shook her head and the Ozians returned to the center stage.

The bubble returned to the stage and Kitty got into it as the Ozians and her sang, "_No one mourns the wicked! Now atlast, she's dead and gone! Now atlast there's joy throughout the land! And goodness knows (goodness knows)! We know what goodness is (ooooohhhhh)! Goodness knows, the wicked die alone (she died alone)! Woe to those (woe to those) who spurn what goodness they are shown! No one mourns the wicked (good news)! No one mourns the wicked (good knews)! No one mourns the wicked...the wicked...wicked...WICKED!_"

Kris and Brenna watched off stage before sighing in relief. The first song had been done.


	6. Dear Old Shiz and The Wizard and I!

_Singing_

_(Repeating)_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Kris took a deep breath as Kitty's smile brightened and she said, "Well, this has been fun! But as you can imagine I have much to attend to, what with the Wizard's unexpected departure. So, if there are no further question..."

"Glinda? Is it true you were her friend?" Scott asked curiously, but the others were shocked. They even gasped.

"Well, I...you see...um..yes." Kitty said with a nod. The Ozians gasped in bitter and louder shock. "Well, it depends on what you mean by "friend"," she said as her bubble moved downward a bit. "I did know her. That is, our paths did cross...at school. But you must understand, it was a long time ago and we were both very young."

The lights dimmed as Ozians and Kitty exited. Besides that the background changed to what seemed to be the town and two giant pictures lowered from above. Rogue walked instage in a blue frock, blue jacket, glasses, boots, and blue knitted cap. She had on a raven black wig that was braided and tossed over her shoulder. Holding a suitcase, she entered from stage right and walked downstage as Shiz students entered from the opposite, but still stood back in "fear". There was Piotr, Tabby, Fred, Toad, Amara, and Jamie clones. "_O, hallowed halls and vine draped walls, the proudliest site there is. When grey and seer our hair hath turned, we shall still revere the lessons learned in our days at dear old Shiz (dear old Shiz). Our days at dear old..._"

Kitty entered in a white outfit. She was being wheeled in on a big cart filled with luggage. "_Oooooold!_" she sang, "_Shiz!_" with them.

Just then Pietro wheeled Wanda in in a wheelchair while everyone stood shocked at Rogue and her green skin. "What! What are you looking at?" she asked as she advanced heatedly., "Oh, do I have something in my teeth? Okay, let's get this overwith." she said before turning to one of the students each time she made a remark, "No, I'm not seasick, yes, I've always been green, no, I didn't chew grass as a child."

"ELPHABA!" Pietro said while Rogue turned to them.

She walked over to them and gestured to Wanda. "Oh, and this is my younger sister, Nessarose. As you can see she's a perfectly normal color." she said annoyed.

"Elphaba, stop making a spectacle of yourself. I'm only sending you here for one reason..."

"Yes, I know." Rogue said as she crossed her arms. "To take care of Nessarose."

Pietro pulled out a box and kneeled beside Jean. He opened it to reveal silver slippers. "My precious little girl: a parting gift."

"Now, father..." she said before he pulled out the shoes to show her, "OH! Jeweled shoes!"

"As befits the future governor of Munchkinland. Elphaba, take care of your sister. And try not to talk to much!" he said before kissing Wanda's cheek, reluctantly, and exiting.

"Elphaba..." Wanda started.

"Well, what could he have gotten me? I clash with everything." Rogue said before glaring at the floor.

Just then Storm entered and Kris looked at her in shock before turning to the others. "I thought you said she was sick!" she hissed to Brenna.

Brenna laughed. "We lied. Come on. You made a much better Melena. Besides. She can pull off the big butted Morrible." she pointed out.

Kris glared at her before turning back to what was going on onstage.

"Welcome, new students! I am Madame Morriible, headmistress here, at Shiz University. And whether you're here to study logic, literature, or linguification, I know I speak for my fellow faculty members when I say we have nothing but the highest hopes for some of you. Now, regarding room assignments..." Storm said before Rogue and Kitty raised their hands. Of course she saw Kitty first. "Yes, is this regarding room assignments?"

"Oh, Madame, thank you for asking, but I've already been assigned a private sweet..." she said bfore seeing the students' sad faces. "But you can all come visit me whenever you want."

"How good of you." Jean said as Glinda's friend, Shen Shen.

"You are so good." Tabby said as her friend, Pfanee.

"No I'm not." Kitty said.

"Yes you are!" the two said.

"Now stop!" she said while flipping her hair.

"Do you have a question?" Storm said so she could shut them up.

"Yes, you see, I'm Galinda Upland from the Uplanders...I've applied to your sorcery seminar, and indeed that is my soul purpose of attending Shiz; to study sorcery with you. Perhaps you recall my essay, "Magic Wands, Need They have a Point".

"Yes...However, I don't teach my seminar every semester, unless, of course, somebody special were to come along." Storm explained.

"Well, exactly!" Kitty said ecstatically.

Just then Rogue spoke up and pointed from Wanda to her. "We haven't recieve our room assignments."

Storm seemed to not notice Rogue as she hurried over to Wanda. "Yes, yes, of course! Oh, you must be Miss Nessarose, the governor's daughter. What a tragically beautiful face you have!" she said dearly before hearing Rogue snort behind her. She turned and screamed. "...And you must be?"

"I'm the other daughter. Elphaba. I'm beautifully tragic." she said as she crossed her arms.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure you're very bright." Storm remarked.

From the other side of the stage Kitty laughed. "Bright? She's phosphorescent."

Rogue glared at her before turning to Storm as she said, "I don't seem to have you on my list. Oh, well a slight gulch, but not to fret! We'll find someplace to put you."

"Y'know, I don't even think she read my essay." Kitty said in a put out voice to her friends.

"That's so unfair." Jean said.

"You should say something!" John said from the luggage.

"Should I?" Kitty asked the girls.

"Do it." Tabby encouraged.

"Now which one of you young ladies would like to volunteer to share with Miss Elphaba?" Storm asked while looking around.

"Madame Morrible..." Galinda said while turning to her.

"Thank you, dear. How very good of you."

"What?" Kitty asked in confusion.

"Miss Elphaba, you may share with Miss Galinda."

"Huh?" Kitty asked again while looking at the green Rogue.

"The governor made his concern for your sister's well being quite clear. So, I thought it best if she share my private compartment where I can assist her as needed..." Storm said while starting to wheel Wanda upstage.

"But, Madame, I've always looked after my sister."

"Everyone to your dormitories." Storm said while ignoring Rogue.

"But, Madame...LET HER GO!" Rogue said before crazy, suspenseful music appeared and Wanda and her wheelchair were driven back and into Rogue's hands by an unknown force. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes.

"How did you do that?" Storm asked her.

"How did she do that?" Kitty asked Jean and Tabby.

"Elphaba!" Wanda said. "You said this place would be different."

"You mean this has happened before?" Storm asked in surprise.

"Uh...Something just comes over me sometimes...I'm sorry, Madame."

"What? NEVER apologize for talent! Talent is a gift! Have you ever considered a career in sorcery?"

"Sorcery?" Rogue asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I shall tutor you myself, and take no other students."

"What?" Kitty asked. Her voice was etched in sadness.

All of the students except Kitty exited to get to their rooms. "Oh, Miss Elphaba..._many years I have waited for a gift like your's to appear. Why I predict the Wizard couldmake you his magic, grand vizier! My dear, my dear, I'll write at once to the Wizard, tell him of you in advance. With a talent like your's, dear, there is a defin-ish chance. If you work as you should you'll be making good._"

"Madame Morrible..." Kitty started.

"No, not now, dear." Storm said before exiting.

"This will just make me a better person." Kitty said with a smile before running off.

Rogue looked at where Storm had left before looking at the floor and then at the crowd. "_Did that really just happen? Have I actually understood? This weird quirk I've been trying to surpress or hide is a talent that coooouuuld help me meet the Wizard if I make good...so I'll make good._" she said as the music started to become more lively. "_When I meet the Wizard, once I prove my worth, and then I meet the Wizard, what I've waited for since...well...since birth! And with all his Wizard wisdom by my looks he won't be blinded. Do you think the Wizard is dumb? Or like Munchkins, so small minded? NO! He'll say to me, "I see who you truly are, a girl on whom I can rely." And that's how we'll begin, the Wizard and I. Once I'm with the Wizard, my whole life will change. 'Cause once you're with the Wizard no one thinks you're strange. No father is not proud of you, no sister acts ashamed, and all of Oz has to love you when by the Wizard you're acclaimed! And this gift or this curse that I have inside, maybe aatlast I'll know why, when we are hand in hand, the Wizard and I! And one day he'll say to me, "Elphaba, a girl who is so superior, shouldn't a girl who's so good inside, have a matching exterior? And since folks here to an obsurd degree seem fixated on your verdigris, would it be alright by you if I degreenify you?" And of course that's not important to me. "Alright! Why not?" I'll reply. Oh what a pair we'll be, the Wizard and I! Yes, what a pair we'll be, the Wizard and..._"

The music slowed and her town quieted. "_Unlimited, my future is unlimitred. And I've just had a vision almost like a prophecy. I know, it sounds truly crazy, and true, the visions hazy. But I swear someday there'll be a celebration throughout Oz that's all to do...with me! And I'll stand there with the Wizard feeling things I've never felt! And though I'd never show, I'd be so happy I could melt! And so it will be for the rest of my life, and I'll want nothing else 'till I die! Held in such high esteem! When people see me they will scream for half of Oz's favorite team: the Wizard...AND I!_"

Applause erupted and Kris relaxed. "So far so good." Brenna said just as Remy walked up to them. "Question. Who's playin' de Doctor?"

Kris smirked. "You'll see." she said as Kitty walked back onstage with a pad in her hand while Rogue walked to down stage left and pulled out a pad from the bag on her shoulder.

"Dearest darlingest momsie and popsicle..." Kitty started.

"My dear father..." Rogue said as she wrote.

And so the fourth song began.


	7. What is This Feeling?

_Singing_

_**Duet Singing**_

_(Repeating)_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"_**There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz**..."_

_"But of course I'll care for Nessa." _Rogue sang.

"_But of course I'll riiiise above it..." _Kitty said before flipping her hair.

"_**For I know that's how you'd want me to respond...**_yes..._**There's been some confusion for you see my roommate is...**_"

"_Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and all together quite impossible to describe..."_

Rogue looked from her pad to Kitty. She lowered her glasses before turning to the crowd again and fixing them. "Blonde."

_"What is this feeling, so sudden and new?"_

_"I felt the moment I laid eyes on you!"_

_"My pulse is rushing..."_

_"My head is reeling..."_

_"My face is flushing..."_

_"****__What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame, does it have a name? Yes...LOATHING! UNADULTERATED LOATHING!_"

_"For your face!" _Kitty said while they met in the center of the stage.

_"Your voice!" _Rogue said while imitating it.

_"Your clothing!" _Kitty said while gesturing to them.

"_**Let's just say...I LOATHE IT ALL! Every little trait however small makes my very flesh begin to crawl with simple, utter loathing. There's a strange exhiliration in such total detestation. It's so pure, so strong! Though, I do admit it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last! And I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long!**_"

Just then Piotr, Tabby, Jean, Amara, John, Laura, Fred and Toad came in. They ran to Kitty's side and sang, "**_Dear Galinda you are just too good! How do you stand it? I don't think I could! She's a terror! She's a tartar! We don't mean to show a bias, but, Galinda, you're a martar!_**"

Rogue glared at them before walking backwards as Kitty and her group walked to her spot. She moved to the side and downstage before hearing Kitty. "Well..._these things are sent to tryyyyy us!_"

Rogue shook her head in disbelief.

"_**Poor Galinda forced to reside with someone so disgusticified,**_" they said before getting up in Rogue's face and then returning to Kitty. "_**We just want to tell you we're all on your siiiide! We share your loathing, unadulterated loathing.**_"

Rogue and Kitty met at center stage again. They were glaring at eachother. _**"What is this feeling so sudden and new?**_"

"**_For her face, her voice, her clothing..._**" they sang in the background.

"**_I felt the moment I laid eyes on you._**" they said before eyeing one another and then seperating.

"**_Let's just say..._**" the students said while sharing looks with one another.

"**_My pulse is rushing, my head is reeling..._**" they said while Rogue checked her pulse and Kitty held her head.

"**_WE LOATHE IT ALL!_**" they screamed while turning their attention to Rogue.

"**_Oh, what is this feeling?_**" Rogue and Kitty asked while turning their backs on one another.

"**_Every little trait however small..._**" the students said as they seemed to count them off on their fingers.

"**_Does it have a name?_**" they asked before looking at one another in disgust.

"**_Makes our very flesh begin to crawl..._**" the students said before shivering.

**_"Yes..." _**the girls said as they turned their backs on one another.

**_"AAAAH!" _**they all sang together as they faced the audience.

**_"...LOATHING!"_** the students sang as they moved backwards.

**_"LOATHING!"_**

**_"...LOATHING!"_**

**_"There's a strange exhiliration." _**they sang as Kitty looked at Rogue with a raised eyebrow.

**_"...LOATHING!"_**

**_"In such total detestation."_** the two said as they glared at one another.

**_"...SO STRONG!" _**the group said as each boy faced a girl.

**_"It's so pure, SO STRONG! Though I do admit, it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last,"_** they said as they stomped to the middle of the stage and let Rogue tower over Kitty.

**_"...LOATHING!"_**

**_"And I will be loathing, for forever" _**Rogue turned away from her.

**_"Loathing...loathing...LOATHING YOU!"_** the group said as they walked back over to Kitty and glared at Rogue.

**_"Loathing, truly, deeply loathing you!" _**they sang while Rogue was gesturing her hands up in an exhasperated way.

**_"...Loathing, unadulterated loathing!" _**

**_"My whole life long!"_** the girls sang to the audience.

"Boo!" Rogue said with a smirk.

"Ah!" Kitty said while clutching her heart.

"Hahahaha!" Rogue said while holding her stomach.

Kris had to chuckle when she saw how well they were doing. "Have to give them credit. I didn't think they'd be this good."

"That's because you aren't ever sure." Brenna pointed out.


	8. Something Bad is Happening in Oz

_Singing_

_**Duet Singing**_

**_(Repeating)_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Just then Piotr walked into the room dressed in a goat outfit with several robes. He was playing Doctor Dillamond. "Settle down, now! I have read your most recent. And I am AMAZED to report the progress! Although, some of us still tend to favor form over content...Miss Glinda." he said while handing her back her essay.

"It's GAlinda." Kitty said from where she sat on one of the benches.

"Excuse me...Glinda." he said while handing the papers to John and letting him pass them out.

"I really don't see what the problem is. Every other professor seems to be able to pronounce my name."

Rogue rolled her eyes before standing. "Maybe pronouncing your precious name isn't the soul purpose of Doctor Dillamond's life. Maybe he's not like every other professor. Maybe some of us are different."

Kitty smiled amusedly. "Oh! It seems the artichoke is steamed." she said while turning to giggle with her friends.

"Class, class! Miss Elphaba has a point! As you know, I am the sole Animal on the faculty. The token Goat, as it were. But it wasn't always this way. Oh, dear students, how I wish you could've seen it as it once was. Where you could walk down the halls and see an antelope explicating a sonnet, a snow leapord solving an equation, a wildebeast waxing philosophic. Don't you see, dear students, how our dear Oz is becoming less and less..." Piotr seemed to think about it before turning to Elphaba, "Colorful. Now, who can tell me what sent these motions into place?"

Rogue raised her hand and said, "From what I heard, it all started with the great drought."

"Exactly. Food grew scarce, people grew hungrier and angrier. And the question became "Who can we blame?" Can anyone tell me what is meant by the term "Scapegoat"?" he saw Rogue raise her hand and turned away. "Someone besides Miss Elphaba? Ah yes, Miss Glinda..."

"It's GAlinda...with a GA. I don't see why you can't just teach us history instead of always harping on the past."

"Well, perhaps these questions will enlighten you..." he said before walking over to the board in the back before turning it. On the board where the words **ANIMALS SHOULD BE SEEN AND NOT HEARD**. "Who is responsible for this? I'm waiting for an answer..." he said while everyone stayed silent. "Very well, that will be all for today...You heard me, class dismissed!"

Everyone quickly left the room except Wanda and Rogue. Wanda wheeled forward a bit, but Rogue and Piotr both had their backs turned to her. "You go on ahead, Nessa." Rogue said.

Wanda nodded and wheeled off-stage right while Rogue walked closer to Piotr. She looked to the board. "Animals should be seen and not heard..."

"Oh, Miss Elphaba, don't worry about me, go along and enjoy your friends."

"Oh, that's alright. I have no friends. Would you like to share my lunch?" she asked as he sat on a bench and she pulled out a sandwich and held it out to him.

He happily took it. "Oh, thank you! How kind." he said as he ate it. She smiled lightly and handed him the paper to a candy bar. He was about to eat it, but saw the board again. Piotr lookd to the ground with sadness in his eyes. "I seem to have lost my apetite."

"You shouldn't let statements like that bother you. I mean, I always do, but you shouldn't."

Kris watched from backstage and smirked. So far so good, but she needed Remy to be able to sing soon. "Ren, get Remy ready for the next scene with Sam. Go." she said as Brenna hurried to find them. She then turned back to the others.

"Oh, Miss Elphaba, if only it were a matter of words on a chalkboard. But the things one hears these days...dreadful things..._I've heard of an ox, a professor from Quox no longer permitted to teach, who has lost all powers of speech. And an owl in Munchkin Rock, a vicar with a thriving flock forbidden to teach, now he can only SCREECH! Only rumors, but still, enough to give pause to anyone with paws. Something bad is happening in Oz._"

Rogue looked at him worriedly. "_Something bad? Happening in Oz?_"

He nodded. "_Under the surface, behind the scenes, something Baaaaaah..._Sorry. Bad..."

"Dr. Dillamond, are you alright? Shall I fetch you a glass of water?"

"No, I don't know what came over me."

"So, you're saying that there are animals that have, somehow, forgotten how to speak? But how is that possible?"

"Well, with so much pressure not to..." he started just as Storm came in.

"I heard there was some sort of disturbance in class. Are you alright, Doctor? Oh, Miss Elphaba, you're still here! I thought you would've been on the way to my seminar by now."

"Yes Madame, ordinarily I would be but..."

"But what? I do hope I haven't missplaced my trust in you. Magic is a very demanderating mistress, and if one has ambitions of meeting the Wizard. I'm sure Doctor Dillamond sees my point." she said before leaving.

"I'd better go. Doctor Dillamond, if something bad is happening to the Animals then someone has to tell the Wizard. That's why we HAVE a Wizard. _So nothing bad..._

"_**Nothing all that bad...**_"

"_Nothing truly baaaaah..._Sorry, bad."

"_It couldn't happen here, in Oz..._"

Kris let out a breathe she had been holding before turning to Remy and Todd. "You guys ready for the next scene?" she asked them.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Todd said with a shrug.

"Good, 'cause this is when Remy is first seen. He needs a big entrance." Kris said right as Todd wheeled Remy onstage in a "buggy".


	9. While You're Dancing Through LIFE!

_Singing_

_**Duet Singing**_

_(Repeating)_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Remy "slept" in the cart as Todd wheeled him towards downstage right and almost ran Rogue over before she backed up. She huffed and turned away while Todd said, "Here we are, Sir! Shiz University!"

Remy awoke with a start. "What? Already?" he asked while looking around to see all the extras.

"Yes, Sir." he said with a nod.

He got up and grabbed his book-bag. "What a shame. Well, we'll see you soon, Avaric. I won't last longer at this school than I did at any of the others." he said before they said their goodbyes and Todd exited.

John and Kitty walked onstage and they went downstage left. "Uh, Miss Galinda, I know I'm just a Munchkin, but Munchkins have feelings too, and I've been trying to tell you mine, for you." he said before looking at their height and then standing on the step above her. "But sometimes it seems like you don't even know I'm there."

"That's not true, Biq."

"It's BOQ." he said in an annoyed tone.

Kitty then let out a squeal and rushed to the other side of him. She was looking at Remy before turning to John. "Biq, do you know who that is? That's Fiero Tiggular, the Winkie Prince who's reputation is so scandalacious!"

John looked at Remy in disgust as he swaggered over to them and Kitty flipped her hair. Remy smirked and saw her strange behavior before the two crossed eachother. "Were you looking for something or someone?" she asked Remy.

Remy pulled out his schedule. "Uhhh...yeah...history...class? I don't know...somewhere?"

John decided to speak up and seperate the two. "History building is WAY over there my friend."

"That class just ended!" Kitty said giddily.

"Oh! Perfect Timing!" Remy said proudly. "So, uh, what does one do for fun around here?"

"Nothing really...until now..." she said while her and Remy walked closer to eachother.

"We've been studying!" he said while hurrying inbetween them and holding up a book. Talk about invading a mate's space, he thought.

Remy chuckled and patted John's shoulder before leading him away from Kitty. When Kitty was at his other side he said, "Well, I see that once again the responsability to corrupt my fellow students falls to me. Fortunately I'm up to the task."

Just then the extras began to dance.

Kitty giggled while Remy turned to her and sang, "_The trouble with schools is they always try to teach the wrong lesson. Believe me, I've been kicked out of enough of them to know! They want you to become less shallow, less callow. But I say why invite stress in? Stop studying strife and learn to live the unexamined life...Dancing through life, skimming the surface, gliding where turf is smooth. Life is painless for the brainless, those who don't try, never look foolish. Dancing through life, no need to tough it when you can sluff it off as I do! Nothing matters, but knowing nothing matters it's just life, so keep dancing through! Dancing through life, swaying and sweeping, and always keeping cool. Life is fraughtless when you're thoughtless. Those who don't try never look foolish! Dancing through life, mindless and careless. Make sure you're where less trouble is riiiiife! Whoes are fleeting, bloes are glancing, when you're dancing THROUGH LIFE!_"

He lept onto the statue of the Wizard and twirled around it before sitting at its feet. "So, what's the most swankified place in town?" he asked as he placed his elbows on his knees.

Kitty giggled and turned to the audience. "Why, that would be the Ozdust ballroom!" she said with a broad smile.

"Sounds perfect!" he said before leaping off and taking Kitty's hand before dancing with her. "_Let's go down to the Ozdust ballroom! We'll meet there later tonight._" he said before starting to twirl her only to have John cut in and twirl her.

He was about to continue again, but Jean took him and started dancing with him. Kitty turned her attention back to him. "_Find the prettiest girl! Give her a whiiirl! Right on down to the Ozdust ballroom. Come on, follow me! You'll be happy to be there!_"

Just then the students, Scott, Amara, Jean, John, Tabby, Piotr, Laura, Wanda, and Pietro sang. "_**Dancin' through life, down at the Ozdust! (LIFE!)**_"

"_If only because dust is what we come to!_" Remy sang.

"_**Nothing matters, but knowing nothing matters it's just life!**_"

"_So keep dancing through..._" he sang as all the students, except Wanda, exited and he got onto the statue again.

John and Kitty walked further downstage before he turned to her. "Miss Galinda? I hope you'll save me atleast one dance. I'll be waiting there, right by your side, waiting, all night."

"Oh, how very kind, Biq..."

"Boq!"

"But do you know what would be even kinder? _See that tragically beautiful girl? The one in the chair? It seems so unfair we should go on a spree and not she, GEE, I know someone would be my hero, if that someone were to go invite her!_"

"Well, maybe I could invite her." he offered.

_"Oh, Biq, really? You would do that for me?_"

John nodded vigorously. "I would do anything for you, Miss Galinda." he said before walking over to Wanda. "Excuse me, Miss Nessarose? There's something I'd like to ask you..."

He then wheeled her off stage and Remy walked to center right stage as Kitty walked to center left stage. "You're good." he complimented.

"I don't know what you mean." she said before striking a pose that got the audience to laugh. "But I do happen to be free tonight, so..."

"So, I'll be picking you up around eight?" he asked with a smirk.

"After all..._Now that we've met one another_," she started before Remy joined in and they walked closer.

"**_It's clear we deserve eachother._**"

"You're perfect!" she said as she gripped his upper arms.

"You're perfect!" he said as he held her elbows.

"_**So we're perfect together! Born to be forever, dancing through life!**_" they sang as they ran to the back of the stage.

Two machines moved to the center of the stage while Rogue and Wanda walked down center stage. "It's absurd! This silly, rich boy appears and everyone is off to go worship him at some cultish social gathering!" she said in an exasperated tone.

Brenna was shocked at how well Rogue put her anger into this. "How does she do that?" she asked Kris.

"I gave Rogue the part of Elphaba for a reason, Ren. Rogue can direct her anger at Remy to his character, Fiyero."

"What? But I thought those two were together."

"You thought wrong." Kris said as they turned their attention back at Wanda and Rogue.

"Even me! I'm going! Isn't it wonderful? Boq was too shy to ask me at first, but once Galinda encouraged him..."

"Galinda!" Rogue asked in shock.

"Don't. Don't you DARE say another word against her! I'm about to have the first happy night of my life all thanks to Galinda! _Finally for this one night, I'm about to have a fun night with this Munchkin boy Galinda found for me. And I only wish there were somthing I could do for her to repay her. Elphaba see...we deserve eachother and Galinda helped it come true. We deserve eachother, me and Boq. _Please, Elphaba, try to understand."

"I do..." Rogue said before wheeling her off stage left while Kitty, Jean, and Tabby, in their party dresses, entered from stage right and took their places. Kitty was wearing a knee length, sparkly, pink dress while Jean and Tabby wore their black and white dance dresses. She stayed hidden in the shadows waiting for her entrance.

"Now, I must accessorize myself for Fiyero!" she squealed in delight.

Just then Tabby pulled out a witch hat out of one of Galinda's boxes. "Galinda, what in Oz's name!" Jean asked in shock.

Kitty quickly took the hat from Tabby. "Now, just pretend you didn't see that. My granny is always giving me the most hideodeous hats. I'd give it away, but I don't hate anyone THAT much."

"Yes, you do!" Tabby said with a grin.

"Give it to her! Just do it!" Jean said before the two of them left and Rogue walked onstage.

"Galinda, listen, Nessa and I were talking about you just now..."

"And I was just talking about you! I thought you'd want to wear this hat to the party tonight!" she said in delight as she handed the hat to a confused and slightly disgusted Rogue. "_It's really...uh...sharp! Don't you think? You know black is this year's __pink__! You deserve eachother, this hat and you. You're both so...smart! You deserve eachother, so here! Out of the goodness of my heart!_" She sang before running off stage.

Rogue took one look at the hat and laughed at the absurdity. She then walked off stage while several students entered to dance. Among them were Wanda and John at the front of the stage. Both were holding punch. "What's in the punch?" Wanda asked while trying to make conversation.

"Lemons, and melons, and pears." he said while looking down at the punch.

"Oh, my!" (Lions, and tigers and bears. Oh my!)

"_Listen, Nessa..._"

"Yes?"

"_Uh, Nessa...I've got something to confess a reason why, well, why I asked you here tonight...Now I know it isn't fair..._"

"Oh, Boq, I know why."

"You do?"

"_It's because I'm in this chair...and you felt sorry for me. Well, isn't that right?_"

"No! It's because...uh...because..." he said before turning to see Remy and Kitty kissing. "_Because you are so beautiful!_"

"Oh, Boq! _I think you're wonderful. And we deserve eachother, don't you see this is our chance? We deserve eachother, don't we, Boq?_"

"You know what? Let's dance." he said before walking to the back of her wheelchair.

"What?" she asked in shock as he led her backwards and into the seperating dancing crowd.

"Let's dance!" he said before twirling her around in her wheelchair.

As Kitty and Remy came down the steps and down stage right, Storm entered from the opposite side and rushed over to Kitty with a wand in her hand. "Oh, Miss Upland?" she asked as Kitty walked over to her.

"Madame Morrible...what are you doing here?" she asked in confusion while Remy watched them from the sidelines.

"I have something for you." she said before handing Kitty a small, white wand.

She let out a small gasp. "Madame...a training wand...How can I ever express my graditution?" she asked in delight.

"Oh, don't thank me! This was your roommates idea, not mine." she said as she crossed her arms.

"What? Elphaba?" she asked in shock.

"Miss Elphaba requested I include you in sorcery class. She insisted I tell you this very night or she would quit the seminar."

"But...why?" she asked in confusion.

"I have no idea. My personal opinion is you do not have what it takes. I hope you'll prove me wrong. I doubt you will." she said before exiting stage right while Remy walked up to Kitty.

"What is it?"

"I got what I wanted..."

"Then what's the matter?" he asked before she turned to him.

"Good. Let's dance..." he said before leading her to the dance floor while Rogue entered up center stage.

Everyone stopped dancing and started whispering comments as she made her way downstage in boots, a knee length navy dress, and the witches hat. She heard the laughter when everyone saw how she was dressed, but, being Rogue/Elphaba, she ignored them.

"Who in Oz is this?" Remy asked in shock while she danced...similar to a ballerina, but not as graceful.

"My roommate...please, dont...stare." she begged.

"How can you help it?"

She looked around before taking off the witch hat. Looking at it, she put it back on and ignored the comments, whispers, and insults before beginning to dance. There was no music. And she was all alone. Her dance was similiar to a ballerina, but not as slow...and not as graceful.

"Well, I'll say this. She doesn't give a twig about what anyone else thinks."

"Of course she does. She just pretends not to...I feel awful."

"Why? It's not like it's your fault."

"Excuse me..." she said to Remy before walking over to Rogue and touching her shoulder. Rogue pulled back suddenly and turned to Kitty. They studied eachother for a moment before Kitty asked, "May I cut in?" and started doing the dance.

She was dancing just as badly and Rogue joined her as did everyone else. After all. If popular Kitty/Galinda is doing it, then they must follow. Remy walked off stage right as everyone continued singing. "_Dancing through life, down at the Ozdust. If only because dust is what we come to! And the strange thing, your life could become changing when you dancing...THROUGH LIFE!_"

Kris took a deep breathe. "I need to talk to Elphie." she told Brenna before hurrying back to the costume rooms where Brittany and Elphie were drinking coffee.

"Hey, Kris. How's the musical coming?" Brittany asked.

"Fine so far. Remy actually made it through Dancing Through Life with little problems." Kris said before asking, "Do we still have enough paint for act two?"

"Plenty."

"What do you need?" Elphie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Does Kitty know Popular? You told me that she was having some troubles with it and that's the next song. PLEASE tell me she got it down." she begged.

Elphie shared a look with Brittany before both of their eyes widened. "Oh. My. God!" they said before running out of the room.

Kris followed them and silently prayed that Kitty wouldn't let them down.


	10. You're gonna be POPULAR!

Kris and Elphie rushed to the entrance on stage left with Brittany, in the pink party dress, behind them. Just as they slid to a stop Kitty and Rogue "barged" into their room. It consisted of two beds with two machines behind them that stood for bookcases. On Rogue's side were a quilted bed and books while on Kitty's side... she had a fluffy bink quilt, pink pillows, and ten rows of shoes. "Kitty!" Kris whispered harshly, but it was too late.

Kitty was already onstage.

"Oh no." Elphie said as she hit her head against a wall. "No, no, no."

Brittany pulled her head away from the wall. "Maybe she learned it in time." she suggested.

"Only one way to find out." Kris said as she watched the girls.

Rogue sat at the end of her bed with a pillow in her hands just as Kitty lept onto it. She was in hysterics. "YOUR VERY FIRST PARTY EVERRRR! Your very first party! Oh, I know! Let's tell eachother something we've never told anyone." she said as she sat behind Rogue. "I'll go first: Fiyero and I are going to be married! *squeal only Kitty/Galinda can pull off*"

"Really?" she asked in shock. "He's asked you _already?_"

"No, he doesn't know yet...Now you tell me a secret."

"Like what?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kris looked into the crowd and at one of the box seats. Her eyes widened when she saw Kristen Chenoweth in one of the box seats. She turned to Elphie, "Elphie, go to the third box office and get Kristen. I bet she'll sing Popular for us."

"KRISTEN is here?" she whispered in shock.

Kris nodded and Elphie immediately went to get her.

"Wait, who's Kristen?" Brittany asked Kris.

"She's the very first Glinda. Even acted with Idina Menzel, the first Elphaba. Now Britt, go get Airin and make sure he turns off Kitty's mike RIGHT before the song starts."

Brittany smiled and headed off. Kris watched Kitty. Kitty was thinking about what Rogue should tell her. "Like..." she said as she pulled out the green bottle from under Rogue's pillow. "Why you always sleep with this, funny, little, green bottle under your pillow?"

"Give that back!" Rogue said while trying to take the bottle back.

"C'mon, tell me! Tell me, tell me!" Kitty said excitedly.

"It was my mother's! That's all..."

There was a moment of silence beffore Kitty handed her back the bottle. "It's not fair. I told you a really good one." she said with a pout.

Rogue rolled her eyes before saying, "My father hates me."

Kitty let out a gasp of surprise. Rogue shook her head. "No, that's not the secret. It's my fault..."

"What is?"

"...that my sister is the way she is...You see, when my mother was carrying Nessa, my father was worried that the new baby would come out..."

"Green." they finished together.

"So he made my mother chew milk flowers, day and night. But that made Nessa come too soon, with her little legs all tangled. And my mother never woke up. None of which ever would have happened if not for me."

"But that was the milk flower's fault, not your's. That may be your secret, Elphaba, but that doesn't make it true. Elphie...do you mind if I call you Elphie?"

Rogue thought about it for a moment. "Well, it's a little perky."

"And you can call me...Galinda. So...Elphie, not that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project."

"You really don't have to do that."

"I know. That's what makes me so nice!"

Airin quickly flipped off her mike and she began mouthing the words while Kristen stood next to kris at the stage entrance. "_Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I and let's face it...who isn't less fortunate than I! My tender heart tends to start to bleed. And when someone needs a makeover, I simply have to take over. I know, I know, exactly...what they need..._" Kristen said as Kitty turned to Rogue and took off her glasses, "_And even in your case...Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face!_" she placed the glasses back on, "_Don't worry! I'm determined to succeed. Follow my lead, and yes indeed. You...will...be...POPULAR!_"

Kitty led Rogue off the bed and center stage. "_You're gonna be popular! I'll teach you the proper poise when you talk to boys. Little ways to flirt and flounce! *squeal* I'll show you what shoes to wear, how to fix your hair. Everything that really counts to be popular. I know about popular._" Kristen sang as Kitty led Rogue to her bed and set her down. "_And with an assist from me to be who you'll be instead of dreary who you were...well are. There's nothing that can stop you from becoming populer...LAR._" Kitty then tried doing plies across stage. "_La, la, _oh forget it." she said as she stopped plieing. "_Laaa, laaa. We're gonna make you popular! When I see depressing creatures, with unprepossessing features, I remind them on their own behalf. To think of celebrated heads of state or especially great communicators. Did they have brains or knowledge? Don't make me laugh! _Ha. _They were popular. Please, it's all about popular. It's not about aptitude, it's the way you're viewed. So it's very shrewd to be very, very popular...like...me!_"

"Oh, this is never going to work." Rogue said in an exasperated tone.

"Oh, Elphie, you mustn't think that way anymore! Your whole life is going to change, and it's all because of me. Okay, stand...I will turn your frock into a beautiful ballgown! Stand up..." she said before getting her wand and twirling it. (My favorite part) Some "magic wand" music played as she said, "Ballgown!"

Rogue opened her eyes and looked at the frock that was still on her body. She frowned as she looked at Kitty. Kitty glared at the frock before twirling her wand again. "Ballgown!"

Rogue looked at the blue frock still on her body. She looked at Kitty as she hit the wand against her knee and then the bed. "Is this thing on?" she asked as she hit it with her hand.

Rogue laughed and asked, "Do you want me to try?"

"No, I got it." she said before hitting it against her hand again. She then threw it behind her and said, "Must be broken. But you should wear the frock...it's pretty."

Kitty then led Rogue back to the bed and sat her down before going to the side closer to the exit. "Now I'm going to show you how you flip your hair. You just flip. Flip." she said while tossing her hair over her shoulder.

Rogue tried following her, but it ended up looking...messed up. "Or you could use your hand." Kitty compromised while demonstrating.

Rogue looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Kitty saw as she turned to the crowd. "Or you can use your whole body." she said before bending over and jerking back, causing her hair to fly over her head.

She fell onto the bed and squealed. "Don't do that one." (and my fave part ends) she said before standing and pulling out the pink flower in her hair. She tucked it behind Rogue's ear. "Now for the finishing touch. Yup. Pink goes good with green." she said before pulling back to look at her. "Why, Miss Elphaba, look at you, you're beautiful."

She held out a mirror to Rogue, which she took. Rogue looked at herself before laughing shortly and then looking at Kitty. Kitty pointed to the mirror and Rogue looked again. She put the mirror on the bed and said, "I...I have to go." before running off stage right.

"You're welcome." she said flatly before picking up the mirror. She looked at herself and giggled as she fixed her crowd chuckled before she put down the mirror and turned to the crowd. Kristen got ready to sing again. "_And though you protest your disinterest, I know clandestinely...You're gonna grin and bear it your new found popularity!_"

Kitty then lept onto the bed as Kristen sang more. "_La, la, la, la. *squeals* You'll be popular! Just not quite as popular...as...ME!_"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sorry it took so long to update, but this chapter is interesting. I hope you like it.


	11. Rogue's Not That Girl

We are back with Wicked! So many chapters to go and so many months to do it in. ;) After this chapter? 12 or 13 more chapters to go. Hope you like 'em.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kris thanked Kristen repeatedly who just smiled before returning to her seat. "Did it work?" Brenna asked as she joined Kris' side.

She nodded. "We're getting there."

"Kris, I'm sorry, but I gotta go. The con is starting and the girls are waiting for me outside."

"But...okay. Yeah, go." Kris said before turning back to the play. Brenna hugged her from behind. "Thanks. I'll see you next week." she said before running off.

Kris watched her go before turning back to the ply with a scowl on her face.

The students are all sitting in Dr. Dillamond's class when Rogue enters the room in...well...something that looks like Glinda would wear. She faces towards the crowd and away from the students as she flips her hair. No one notices Remy walk up behind her until she turns and slightly screams. "What?"

"Nothing...it's just...you've been "Galinda-fied". Toss, toss." he mocked before seriously saying, "You don't have to do that, you know?"

Rogue glared at him as they sat down and Piotr, as Dr. Dillamond, rushed in. "Alright, take your seats, class! I have something to say and very little time to say it. This is my last day here at Shiz. I am no longer permitted to teach. I want to thank you for sharing your enthusiasm, your essays, no matter how feebly structured, and even, on occasion, your lunch."

Just then Storm rushed in and said, "Doctor Dillamond! I'm so DREADFULLY sorry!" (- SHE IS A LIAR! LIAR, LIAR, LIAR!)

Rogue stood and walked towards them. "Madame, we've got to do something."

"Miss Elphaba, they can take away my job, but I shall continue speaking out."

Just then a scientist, Roberto, came in with two guards, Pietro and Evan. "Come on, Goat." Lance said while Pietro and Evan started taking him away.

"They are not telling you the whole story! Remember that, class! Remember that!" Piotr exclaimed as they dragged him out. He is gone.

Rogue looks at where he had left before turning to Storm. "Miss Elphaba, there is nothing we can do. Please take your seat."

"Good afternoon, students!" Lance said as he entered with a cart.

"Good afternoon." Storm said before exiting.

"Every day, with every tick of the Time Dragon Clock, in every corner of our great Oz, one hears the silence of progress. For example: this is a cage." he said while pointing to it. A cloth was draped over it. He removed it to reveal a lion cub puppet inside. Actually...it looked like a tinier version of Sabertooth. (THANK YOU FORGE!) "Now, we will be seeing more and more of them in the near future. This remarkable innovation is actually for the Animal's own good..."

"If this is for his own good, then why is he trembling?" Rogue asked angrily.

"He's just excited to be here, that's all." Lance said before hitting the cage. Sabertooth wimpered and trembled more. "Now, as I was saying, one of the benifits of caging a Lion cub while he is young is that he never, in fact, will learn how to speak."

"What!" she asked in shock while Lance motioned for kids to come up. All did except for Remy as he stood a bit aways from Rogue.

"That's right! Come closer!" Lance encouraged.

Rogue turned to Remy. "Can you imagine a world where Animals are kept in cages and they never speak?"

"Now, he may seem a bit agitated, but that's easily remedied."

"What should I do?"

"I don't know." Remy said with a shrug as they looked at Lance and the students.

"Well, somebody has to...DO SOMETHING!"

Sparks began to fly everywhere as a crazed music began and the students and Lance started to "dance" unconctrollably. "What's happening?" Remy asked as he looked at them with wide eyes.

"I don't know...I got mad and..."

"Alright, just don't move!" he said as he hurried to the cage and grabbed it. "And don't get mad at me...Are you coming?"

She nodded and ran off stage with him. The others continued dancing, every once in a while a few disappeared offstage. When no more were on stage, Orla moved the background offstage and changed it to a cornfield with a bridge above.

Remy and Rogue ran onstage right and to downstage left. The lion cub's cage was still in Remy's grasp as they ran down the stage. "Careful! Don't shake him!"

"I'm not!" he said in a frustrated tone.

"We can't just let him loose anywhere, you know. We have to find someplace safe..."

He put the cage down in a huff. "Don't you think I realise that? You must think I'm really stupid or something!"

They were now inches apart and too close for Rogue's liking. She walked around him as she said, "No, not really stupid."

She knelt beside the lion cub's cage as Remy watched her. "Why is it that every time I see you you're causing some sort of commotion?"

"I don't cause commotions, I am one." she said while looking to the ground.

He snorted. "That's for sure."

She rose in frustration and glared at him. "Oh! So you think I should just keep my mouth shut? Is that what you're saying?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm..."

"Do you think I want to be this way! Do you think I want to care this much! Don't you know how much easier my life would be if I didn't!" she asked angrily.

"Do you ever let anyone else talk?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, sorry..." she said. Before hhe was about to talk she held up a finger. "But can I just say one more thing? You could've just walked away back there."

"So?" he asked while crossing his arms.

"So, no matter how shallow and self-absorbed you tend to be..."

"Excuse me, there's no pretense here. I happen to be genuinely self-absorbed and deeply shallow." (We ALL know that's the truth. He's REMY LEBEAU for crying out loud.)

She shook her head. "No you aren't. Or else you wouldn't be so unhappy."

"Fine, if you don't want my help..." he said before starting to walk towards stage exit right.

"No, I do!" she said as she caught his hand. Remy looked at her hand before their eyes locked. After a moment Rogue took her hand from his and walked back over to the cage. She knelt beside it before saying, "Poor little thing, its heart is trembling...I didn't mean for..."

He walked closer to her and knelt on the otther side of the cage. "What DID you mean to do? Why was I the only one you didn't do it to?"

Their eyes met again and they both froze. Rogue saw a "cut" on his face and touched it. Remy didn't do anything. "Oh look, your bleeding...it must have cut you." she said while referring to the lion cub.

He shrugged and didn't take his gaze from her. "Yeah...or maybe it scratched me." he said before Rogue lowered her hand.

Remy stood and took the cage. "I better get to safety...I mean the cub..." he said as he backed away. "Get the cub to safety."

He walked off stage left while Rogue whispered, "Fiyero..."

A soft music started up as Rogue stood and walked down center stage. Airin started up rain holograms and it looked as if Rogue was getting drenched. "_Hands touch...eyes meet...sudden silence...sudden heat. Hearts leap in a giddy whirl...he could be that boy, but I'm not that girl._"

As she sang this, Remy and Kitty walked along the metal bridge further back. They met in a kiss as Rogue watched. When Kitty pulled away she walked off and Remy looked at Rogue. After a moment he followed Kitty and Rogue returned her attention to the crowd. "_Don't dream too far. Don't lose sight of who you are. Don't remember that rush of joy. He could be that boy, but I'm not that girl. Every so often we long to steal to the land of "what-might-of-been". Buit that doesn't soften the ache we feel when reality sets back in. Blithe smile, lithe limb. She who's winsome...she wins him. Gold hair with a gentle curl. That's the girl he chose...and heaven knows I'm not that girl. Don't wish, don't start, wishing only wounds the heart. I wasn't born the rose and the pearl. There's a girl I know...he loves her so. I'm not that girl..._"


	12. One Short Day IN THE EMERALD CITY!

_Singing_

_**Duet Singing**_

**_(Repeating)_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As soon as the song was over Storm walked onstage with an umbrella. She walked over to Rogue as she said, "Miss Ephaba, there you are!"

Rogue turned to her. "Madame Morrible..."

"Oh Miss Elphaba, I finally heard back from the Wizard!"

"The Wizard?" she asked in shock.

"Yes, he wishes to meet you!"

"He asked for me?"

"Yes! I know how devestated you were the other day for our poor Doctor Dillamond, but I can assure you my dear, as one door closes, another one opens." she said with a smile while handing Rogue a green envelope.

"Madame, I don't know what to say! How can I ever thank you?" she asked before hugging her.

"Oh careful dear, you mustn't get wet." she said before placing the umbrella over them both. "Oh, I know what to do."

She waved her hand and the rain disappeared and the sun came out. "Didn't I tell you? Weather is my speciality. Oz-speed, my dear. Make me proud."

"I will, I'll try." she said before Storm took the umbrella with her and exited. "_And there we'll finally be...the Wizard and I..._"

She walked off stage as the background changed to a train station. Extra Ozians such as, Scott, Tabitha, Laura, Evan, and Pietro, were walking around with luggage. Just then Rogue and Kitty walked onstage with John wheeling in Wanda. "All aboard!" Scott called out.

"Remember, eye contact." Kitty reminded Rogue as she held her suitcase and nodded. "And don't forget to tell him how wonderful he is, Wizards love that! And be yourself...well...within reason."

"Elphaba, I'm so proud of you and I know father would be too. We're all proud, aren't we?" Wanda said to Rogue with a smile.

"You'll be alright, won't you?" Rogue asked while taking a step towards her.

"She'll be fine!" Kitty said with a wave of her hand. "Biq will take care of her, right?" she asked while facing the two.

"...It's Boq...I...I can't do this anymore." John said before exiting off stage in a huff.

"Boq..." Wanda said while watching him leave.

"Nessa, maybe he's just not the right one...for you." Kitty said.

"No, it's me that's not right. Elphaba, just go, I'll be fine." she said while looking to the ground as she wheeled herself off stage.

"Nessa, wait!" Rogue said and started going after her, but Kitty stopped her.

"Let her go. She'll have to manage without you. We all will."

"Please, you'll barely notice I'm gone. Besides, you have Fiyero. Where is he anyway? Not that I expected him to say goodbye to me. We barely know eachother."

Kitty sighed. "I don't know him either. He's distant, and moodified, and he's been thinking, which really worries me. I never knew how much he cared for that old goat."

As soon as she finished her sentence, Remy entered with some flowers in his hand. He looked around for them. "Oh, there he is! Fiyero, over here, dearest!" she called before he walked over to them.

He handed Rogue the flowers before saying, "Elphaba, I'm happy for you."

"Yes, we are both so happy..."

Kitty seemed to be blocked out of the conversation between them and she repeatedly tried to get back in. "Uh, listen, I've been thinking..."

"Yes, I've heard." Rogue said with a small smile.

"About that Lion cub and...everything. I think about that day alot."

"Really? So do I."

"Me too!" Kitty exclaimed while finally grabbing hold of the conversation. (But between you and me, she doesn' have a clue! HA!) "Poor Doctor Dillamond. It makes one want to...uh...take a stand! So I've been thinking of...uh...changing my name."

"Your name?" Remy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, yes. Since Doctor Dillamond has his own way of pronouncing my name, in solidarity and to express my outrage, I will henceforward be known no longer as Galinda, but as simply, Glinda."

"Oh well, that's very admirable of you...Glinda." he said before facing Rogue. "Good luck, Elphaba."

He then exited off stage with both girls watching him. "There, see?" Kitty asked Rogue sadly.

"Galinda..." Rogue said while starting to advance to comfort her.

"It's Glinda now. Stupid idea, I don't even know what made me say it."

"It doesn't matter what your name is, everyone loves you."

"I don't care! I want him. I don't even think he's perfect anymore and I still want him. This must be what other people feel like. How do they bear it?" she asked before they embraced.

When they parted Rogue took her hands. "Come with me."

"Where?" Kitty asked in confusion.

"To the Emerald City."

"Really!" she asked in shock.

Just then the background changed to a green clock. Ozians dressed in absurd green outfits ran up center stage. If you knew them you would recognize them as Jamie clones, Laura, Sam, Alex, Rahne, Amara, and Amanda. "_****__One short day, in the Emerald City..._"

"I've always wanted to see the Emerald City!" Kitty said in excitement.

"_**One short day, in the Emerald City! One short day, in the Emerald City. One short day, filled with so much to do. Every way you look at the city...there's something exquisite you'll want to visit before the day's through...**_"

"_There are buildings tall as Quoxwood trees!_" Rogue sang as the Ozians danced around them.

Laura gave them two emerald glasses while Kitty sang, "_Dress salons!_"

"_And libraries!_"

"Palaces!" Kitty said while looking to her left.

"Museums!" Rogue said while glancing to her right.

"_**A hundred strong! There are wonders like I've never seen!**_"

"It's all grand!" Kitty said while facing Rogue.

"And it's all green!" Rogue said with a wide smile.

"_**I think we've found the place where we belong. I wanna be in this hoi polloi!**_"

"_So I'll be back for good someday_." Rogue said with a fore-sureness in her voice.

"_To make my life and make my way._" Kitty said while lokoing at Rogue.

"_**But for today we'll wonder and enjoy!**_"

The Ozians danced around Kitty and Rogue as they sang, "_**One short day in the Emerald City. One short day to have a lifetime of fun. One short day...**_"

"_**And we're warning the city, now that we're in here, you'll know we've been here before we are done!**_"

Kitty looked around at the signs and people. She looked really happy. "All the hustle and bustle! It's all so OZMIPOLITAN! Elphie...Elphie?" she said while finally gaining Rogue's attention. "C'mon! We'll be late for WizOmania."

Rogue looked at her. "I want to remember this moment, always. Nobody's pointing, nobody's staring, for the first time, I'm somewhere that I belong."

Kitty smiled and took her hand. "You look positively, emerald."

Just then a small box filled with Ozians appeared in the back. Rogue and Kitty walked onto it as two...Ozians in costumes, David and Sarah, were dancing around goofily. Every once in a while they raised their costume heads and the audience laughed. Kitty and Rogue sang with the Ozians. "_**Who's the mage whos' major itinerary is making all Oz merrier? Who's the sage who sagely sailed in to save our posteriors? Who's enthuse about airballooning has all of us honeymooning? OOOOO, isn't he wonderful? Our wonderful Wizard?**_"

Kitty and Rogue shared a look before singing, "_**One short day in the Emerald City!**_"

"_**Who's mage who's major itinerary is making all Oz merrier?**_"

"_**One short day to have a lifetime of fun!**_"

"_**Who's the sage who sagely sailed in to save our posteriors?**_"

Rogue and Kitty joined in with the others and sang, "_**What a way to be seeing the city!**_"

They then walked out of the box seat and towards the front of the stage as the costumed people walked off and the Ozians went dancing around. "_**Where so many roam to...We'll call it home too! And then, just like now, we can say, "We're just two friends",**_"

Rogue looked at her with a small smile. "_Two good friends..._"

"_Two BEST friends..._"

"_**Sharing one wonderful, one short...**_"

"The Wizard will see you now!" Scott informed as the guard.

"_**DAY!**_"


	13. He's Not Such a Sentimental Man

_Singing_

_**Duet Singing**_

_(Repeating)_

SPELLS

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Just as Kitty and Rogue turned slightly, a large robotic head in a chair was rolled onstage. It spoke to the two. The robot's voice was gruff, deep, and LOUD. "I am Oz, the great and terrible! Who are you and why do you seek me?"

Kitty shoved her forward. "Say something!"

Rogue was stock still. "Uh...Elphaba Thropp your terribleness!"

The robotic voice was thrown to the side as he spoke in his normal gruff manor. "Oh? Is that you Elphaba? I didn't realise!"

He stepped out of the head to reveal Logan in a grey trench coat, green shirt, and grey pants. "I hope I didn't startle you! It's so hard to make out peoples' faces all the way back there. So, let's see...which is which..." he said before grabbing Rogue's hands and shaking them. He then turned his attention to Kitty. "And you must be...?"

"Glinda. The GA is silent." she said with a smile.

Rogue walked over to the Oz mask and touched it. "I know. It isn't much is it?" Logan asked her. "But people expect this sorta thing. You have to give people what they want. The thing is, I hardly ever let anyone see the real me, but this being a special occasion..."

"I'm so happy to meet you!" Rogue said.

"Well, that's good! 'Cause that's what I love best, making people happy! _I am a sentimental man who always longed to be a father. That's why I do the best I can to treat each citizen of Oz as son...or daughter. So, Elphaba, I'd like to raise you high 'cause I think everyone deserves a chance to FLY! And helping you with your ascent allows me to feel parental. For I am...a sentimental man._"

"I'm here..." Rogue started before looking at Kitty. "We're here to alert to you that something bad is happening..."

"Please, I'm the Wizard. I already know why you've come." Rogue shared a look with Kitty before Logan said, "Of course, you must prove yourself."

"Prove yourself, prove yourself." Kitty said while moving her forward a bit.

"But how?" Rogue asked him.

"Oh, I don't know..._Some sort of gesture...Mostly for show...Something to test your adaptness..._I know! Madame, the book!"

Storm entered with a worn black book. Along the side were ancient gold words that no one knew. Kris turned to Elphie. "What is that?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Elphie looked at it before turning to her. "That's the Grimmerie. Remember? What 'the book' is?"

"The 'book' was green! And didn't have ancient words written along the side!" she whispered harshly.

"Then what could it..." she asked but trailed off when she saw a figure in a dark cloak, hat, and holding a broom behind Kris. She gulped. "Um...Kris?"

Kris turned to see the figure as well. "Um...who are you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

The figure's pointed hat lifted slightly to reveal the nose, mouth, and chin on a green face. A small smile was on her face before she vanished. Kris' eyes widened as she looked at Elphie. "That looked an awful lot like..." Elphie started.

"It's not possible. She's a fictional character."

"Then how do you explain that!" Elphie asked while turning Kris' gaze to the stage.

"Madame Morrible...?" Kitty asked in shock.

"I believe you're well aquainted with my new Press Secretary."

"Press Secretary?" Rogue asked while looking at Storm.

"Oh, yes dearies, I've risen up in the world. You'll find that the Wizard is a very generous man. If you do something for him, he'll do much for you."

"...What do you want me to do?" Rogue asked warily.

"Well, this is my monkey servant, Chisetry. He looks so longingly at the birds every day..." he said while gesturing to Kurt as he climped into the metal robot's head.

"So the Wizard was thinking, perhaps, a levitation spell..." she said as Kitty noticed the Grimmerie in her hands. Her eyes widened as she whispered, "Is that...the Grimmerie?"

"Yes," Storm said proudly. "The ancient book of spells and enchantments."

She then handed it to Rogue who traced the gold letters. She didn't remember Kris' style being this...enchanting. Kitty's voice became tiny and puny as she whispered, "Can I touch it?"

"No!" Storm said harshly.

Rogue opened the book and traced the letters. "What funny writing..."

"Well, it's a lost language." Storm explained. "A lost language of spells."

"It's kind of a recipe book for change." Logan added.

"Don't be discouraged if you can't decipherate it, dearie. I, myself, can only read a spell or two, and that took years and years-"

"AHVEN, TATEY, AVEN TATEY AVEN..." Rogue started chanting.

Rogue continued chanting as Logan looked at Kurt extactically. "Oh, Chisetry, what an experience you are about to have!"

"... AH MAY AH TAY ATUM..."

"_Since once I have my own day in the sky..._"

"AH MAY AH TAH TAY MAY TU SE SAY TA!" Rogue finished.

"_I know everyone deserves the chance to FLY!_" Logan finished just as Kurt screamed in agonizing pain and began to twitch. He started making his way down to the others as he continued twitching and reaching for his back.

"What happened?" Rogue asked frantically. "Is something wrong?"

"No, just a transition, dearie." Storm answered.

"No, stop! You're hurting him!" Rogue cried out while watching Kurt on his hands and knees.

"She's actually done it!" Logan said in excitement.

Blue wings sprouted from Kurt's back as he ran around stage. "NO! Quick, how do I reverse it?" Rogue asked while turning to Storm and Logan.

"You can't!" Storm said.

"What!" Rogue asked frantically.

"You can't! Spells are irreversible! I knew she had the power, I told you!" Storm said extatically while turning to Logan.

"You PLANNED all of this?" Rogue asked in shock.

"Well, you benifit too, dearie. You benifit too."

"And this is only the beginning." Logan said as he pressed a lighted button on the robot head. A red background appeared and several others in monkey costumes sprouted wings. "Look!"

"Won't they make perfect spies?" Storm asked Logan.

"Spies?" Rogue asked angrily.

"You're right, that's a harsh word...how about scouts? That's what they'll be really. They'll fly around Oz! Report any subversive Animal activity."

Rogue looked from the book to them. "You can't read this book at all! Can you? That's why you need enemies, and cages, and spies! You have no REAL power!"

"Exactly...that's why I need you. Don't you see? The world is your oyester, now! You have so many...opportunities. You both do."

Kitty curtsied. "Thank you, Your Ozness."

"_Since once I had my own day in the sky I know everyone deserves the chance to..._"

"NO!" Rogue shouted in anger. She then ran past the others and off stage. The Grimmerie was in her hands.

"Elphaba!" Storm called in shock.

"Elphie! I'm so sorry, your Wizardship. I'll fetch her back. Elphie, wait!" Kitty cried while running after her.

Logan turned to Storm. "We must get her back. She knows too much."

"Don't worry! I will handle it." she said as Logan stepped into the robotic head and shouted, in a booming voice, "Guards, guards!"

A few guards, Scott, Piotr, Lance, Blob, and David entered. "There is a fugitive loose in the palace! Find her, capture her, and bring her to me!"

"Yes, your Ozness." they said before nodding and running in the direction of the girls.

And so, the real beginning, began.


	14. Rogue's Defying Gravity!

Rogue and Kitty walked onstage after the scene changed. The lights were now centered on the two of them and a cart wasn't very far away with various items on it. Kitty followed Rogue in frustration. "Elphie, wait! Where are you going?" she asked while stopping.

Rogue frantically looked around. "Oh, no! There are no more stairs. This might be the attic."

"Elphaba, listen to me..." Kitty started.

Rogue ignores her and grabs a broom. "I have to baracade the door!" she said as she placed the broom offstage a bit.

Kitty let out a frustrated sigh before saying, "Elphaba, why couldn't you have stayed calm for once instead of flying off the handle? _I hope you're happy! I hope you're happy now! I hope you're happy how you've hurt your cause forever. I hope you think your clever!_"

Rogue turned to her in anger. She had a strong glare on her face. "_I hope you're happy! I hope you're happy too! I hope you're proud how you would grovel in submission to feed your own ambition!_"

"**_So though I can't imagine how, I hope your happy. Right...now!_**"

Storm was moved to the side of the side. The FAR side, away from the girls as she mde an announcement. "Citizens of Oz, there is an enemy who must be found and captured! Believe nothing she says. She's evil. Responsible for the mutilation of these poor, inocent monkeys! Her green skin is but an outward manifestation of her twisted nature! This distortion...this repulsion...this...WICKED WITCH!"

She then is moved back as Rogue's and Kitty's eyes widen in fright. Rogue is clinging to the cart's pole with her left hand while Kitty holds her other hand. "Don't be afraid." Kitty said which caused a small laugh to erupt from the audience.

"I'm not..." she said which caused more laughter. "...It's the Wizard who should be afraid...of me!"

She let go of Kitty's hand and started moving away from the cart. "Elphie, just say you're sorry...before it's too late." Kitty said as she turned Rogue to her. "_You can still be with the Wizard. What you've worked and waited for. You can have all you ever wanted..._" she sang softly.

"I know..." Rogue said before shaking her head. "_But I don't want it. No. I can't want it...anymore...Something has changed within me. Something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game! Too late for second guessing...Too late to go back to sleep...It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes...and LEAP!_" she sang as she moved away from Kitty and further downstage.

Her eyes were closed before she sang "leap" and you could tell she was actually part of the music. The words. The meaning. This was her song. "_It's time to tryyyy defying gravity! I think I'll try defying gravity...and you can't pull me down._"

Kitty quickly turned her towards her again and grabbed her shoulders. "_Can't I make you understand you're having delusions of grandure?_"

Rogue moved her away and walked down-center stage. "_I'm through excepting limits because someone says they're so. Some things I cannot change, but till I try I'll never know! Too long I've been afraid of losing love I guess I'd lost. Well, if that's love it comes at much too high a cost! I'd sooner buy defying gravity! Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity!_"

The guards started banging on the locked door and Kitty looked at it frantically. "Open this door in the name of his supreme Ozness!" Scott shouted.

Rogue glared at the door before kneeling to the ground and opening the door to the levitation spell. "AH MAY AH TAY AH TUM DITM..."

Rogue continued chanting and looking at the broom as Kitty stared at her with disbelief. "What are you doing? Stop it! That's what started all of this in the first place...that hideous levitation spell! STOP!"

Rogue froze and looked up. She was waiting for the spell to work, but Kitty had other ideas. "Well...where are your wings? Maybe you aren't as powerful as you think you are." she said with a slightly noticeable tone in her voice.

The broomstick that was suppose to be holding the guards back was now floating across the stage and towards them. Rogue got up and put the Grimmerie in her satchel while also grabbing the broom in excitement. Kitty looked at it with wide eyes while Rogue was just proud. "I told you, Glinda...I did it, I tell ya!"

The guards continued banging on the door once again and Kitty flinched as Rogue moved to center stage. Kitty turned to her. "Quick! Get on!" Rogue told her while holding the broom up, but almost looking like she was having a hard time controling it. In reality...she was.

Kitty's face had gone to excitement and proudness from shock. "What?" she asked while taking a step back. She didn't want to get on that flying death trap.

"Come with me...Think of what we can do...together. _Unlimited, together we're unlimited. Together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been, Glinda. Dreams the way we planned 'em..._"

Kitty took a small step forward and lightly touched the broom. "_If we work in tandem..._" she sang as she held onto it as well.

"_**Just you and I defying gravity! With you and I DEFYING gravity!**_"

Rogue shook her head with a small smile on her face. "_They'll never bring us down! _Well? Are you coming?"

Kitty looked at her with pain in her eyes. She noticed Rogue trembling, she was so frightened and said, "Elphie...you're trembling."

She looked around before walking to the cart and picking up a black cape. Walking over to Rogue, Kitty put it on her. "Here, put this on." she said before pulling back. "_I hope you're happy now that you're choosing this._"

Rogue looked at her with sadness. "_I hope it brings you bliss. **I really hope you get it and you don't live to regret it. I hope you're happy in the end! I hope you're happy...my...friend!**_"

Kitty let go of the broom as Rogue backed away into the darkness. The guards finally broke down the door and hurried inside. She turned to them as they shouted, "There she is! Don't let her get away!"

Piotr and Lance each grabbed one of her arms before she started struggling with his grip. "What in Oz! Let go of me! Do you hear me? Let go!" she shouted while Blod, David, and Pietro looked around for anyone else.

Rogue's green face seemed to stand out as she took a step forward and held out her broom handle like a weapon. "It's not her! She has NOTHING to do with it! It's me. Hahaha! It's me!"

She started rising into the air as green, fractured, crystal lights shined behind her with mist. Some purple dye seemed to be mixed in with the mist while the lift rose her so high she could've been mistaken for flying. Which, to a majority of the audience, she was. "_SO IF YOU CARE TO FIND ME, LOOK TO THE WESTERN SKY! AS SOMEONE TOLD ME LATELY, EVERYONE DESERVES A CHANCE TO FLY! AND IF I'M FLYING SOLO, ATLEAST I'M FLYING FREE! TO THOSE WHO GROUND ME, TAKE A MESSAGE BACK FROM ME! Tell them how I AM DEFYING GRAVITY! I'm flying HIGH DeFYING GRAVITY! And soon I'll match them in renown._"

Rogue was singing so strongely that people back stage stared at her with wide eyes. Her eyes seemed to be filled with strength, intensity, and...unlimitedness. As she pointed the handle of her broom at the crowd she sang, but her voice seemed more like it was speaking. She was powerful and knew what was inbetween the lines. "_And nobody in all of Oz...no Wizard that there is or was...is ever going to BRING ME DOWN!_"

Several Ozians, Laura, Sam, Alex, Rahne, Roberto, and Emma hurried onstage and looked up at Rogue while pointing at her. Kitty was at the far corner of downstage right and looking at Rogue while she sang, "_I hope you're happy!_"

The Ozians glared at Rogue while singing, "**_LOOK AT HER, SHE'S WICKED! GET HER!_**"

"_BRING ME DOWN!_"

"**_No one mourns the wicked! So we've got to BRING HER..._**" the Ozians continued to sing.

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_" Rogue sang as the others sang, "_**DOWN!**_"

The lights immediately dropped to where the stage was black. The audience lights dimmed before shining and letting the people see their way out.

Act 1 had been finished.


	15. Our 701 Worded Intermission

_Singing_

_**Duet Singing**_

**_(Repeating)_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kris walked back stage and into the boy's dressing room. "Boys?" she asked while leaning against the door as the men dressed into their next costumes.

Remy looked at her and smiled charmingly. "Bonjour, chere." he said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes. "That's Kris to you." she said before fixing his 'Captain of the Guard' jacket.

He smirked in amusement before hearing a scream coming from one of the closets. Kris immediately ran to the door and knocked. "Hello? Which one of you is in here?"

John looked up when he heard the scream. "Oy, Kurt's in there!"

Kris turned back to the door and pulled out her key before unlocking the door. "Kurt?" she asked worriedly before her eyes widened.

Kurt's shirt was off with his bat wings in his back. "What the...Kurt?" she asked while taking a step forward.

He turned to her with anger in his yellow eyes. His fangs were bared and he looked quie frightening. "What is this?" he asked while pointing to the wings.

"Uh...your...costume?" she asked while touching the wings. Kurt flinched and the wing swatted her. "Hey!"

She rubbed the back of her head while he looked at her apologeticly. "Sorry. But can you tell me why I have WINGS STICKING OUT OF MY BACK!"

Remy, John, Piotr, Lance, and Logan crowded the door when they heard him. "What's going on, kid?" Logan asked.

Kris sighed. "Um...we'll find a way to fix it, Kurt. Get your costume back on and I'll fix it." she said before heading out.

"KRIS! Wait-" Kurt started only to have the door closing cut him off.

Kris hurried to the Green Room to see a majority of the cast lying around drinking coffee or water. "Where's Rogue?" she asked frantically.

Sarah and Orla stood. "She should be in the girl's dressing room. Why?" Sarah asked before Kris took them to the dressing room.

Kris looked around frantically before seeing the Grimmerie on one of the tables. She picked it up before flipping it over. "Kris, what in the world is going on?" Orla asked in confusion while Sarah peered over Kris' shoulder.

"What are all those strange words?" she asked before Orla took the book from Kris.

"Hey!" Kris exclaimed...again. Orla rolled her eyes and kept it out of Kris' reach. "Tell us what's going on and you get the book back."

Kris sighed. "Kurt has bat wings. I'm trying to-"

"Isn't he suppose to?" Sarah asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not ones that are actually part of his back!" Kris said before snatching the book from Orla. She looked at the words only to get a headache. "This is gibberish!"

"Kris, it'll be fine. We can figure it out after the musical. Come on!" sarah said while putting the Grimmerie back in the satchel as Rogue came in to get it.

"Ready?" Kris asked.

"Ah guess. That scene where Kurt grew wings almos' frahghtened me. Ah almos' thought he had grown wings." Rogue said before leaving.

Kris, Orla, and Sarah shared a look. "It just might be possible." Orla said as she scratched her head.

Kris nodded and they waited at the door as little Jamie's, X-men recruits, and X-men ran past with Kitty, Remy, Rogue, John, Wanda, Kurt, and Logan ran after them and took their places. "Time for Act 2." Orla said while Kris took a slow breath.

"Let's go." Sarah said before Orla took the stairs to the stop and Kris ran to one of the angles with her.

Kris' last thoughts were, _The Grimmerie's REAL?_

And then the music to Thank Goodness started.


	16. Thank Goodness for Act 2

Our next chapter to Wicked would be THANK GOODNESS! Awesome part about? The awesome part would be because this is the beginning to Act 2 and the ending to Act 1! Yay!

_Singing_

_**Duet or Ozians singing**_

**_(Speaking in the background)_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Imagine this...

Everything is green. Green lights, green background, green Ozian outfits. You are in the Emerald City. Years had passed and Rogue is now well known as the Wicked Witch of the West. Kitty is Glinda the Good now and everyone loved her. With that all said and done, the lights fade into darkness as you take your seat in a box seat.

There are Ozians everywhere. On the bridge above the stage, on each downstage and upstage side. They're just everywhere. Three Ozians, Jean, Scott, and Laura, where on the bridge. Four where in the upstage right corner. If you recognized them they were revealed as Tabitha, Toad, and Lance, while on the opposite side was Roberto, Rahne, and Amara.

Downstage right had two men gossiping about Rogue. If you knew them you'd recognize them as Sam and Alex.

"_**Everyday the Wicked! Everyday the terror grows! All of Oz ever on alert! That's the way with Wicked-Spreading fear where e'er she goes, seeking out new victims she can hurt!**_"

Laura looked over the side of the bridge and at the other Ozians. "_Like some terrible green lizard throughout the land she flies!_"

Scott joined her side and sang, "_Defaming our poor Wizard...**with her calumnies and lies. She lies! Save us from the Wicked! Shield us so we won't be hexed! Give us warning! Where will she strike next? Where will she strike next? Where will she STRIKE...NEXT?**_"

Just then Airin turned on a switch to send a large podium with Kitty, Remy, and Storm on it. They were moved to center stage before he turned off the switch and Kitty spoke to the audience. "Fellow Ozians, as terryfing as terror is, let us put put aside our panic for this one day...and celebrate! _Oh, what a celebration we'll have today!_"

"_**Thank goodness!**_" everyone sang, except Remy of course.

"_Let's have a celebration the GLINDA WAY!_" she sang as her voice grew higher with every word in the sentence.

"_**Thank goodness!**_" they sang while turning towards her before Storm stepped up and sang, "_Finally a day that's totally Wicked Witch free!_"

"_**We couldn't be happier. Thank goodness!**_" they all sang together. Remy, of course, didn't say a word.

"And thank goodness for you, Glinda, and your handsome swain, our new captain of the guard." Storm said before turning to Remy. "Now, you've been at the forefront of the hunt for the Wicked Witch, haven't you?"

Remy shook his head slightly. "Not really, but I don't like to think of her as the Wicked Witch."

"Captain, how does it feel?"

"Frustrating...but I became captain of the guard to find her, and I will keep searching!"

Storm shook her head. "No, being engaged!" she said happily...well...RIGHT before his eyes popped out of his head. (figuratively speaking, of course)

"CONGRATULATIONS!" they all shouted while Laura, Scott, and Jean hung a banner over the side of the bridge and everyone clapped.

Remy looked at Kitty in confusion. "This...this is an engagement party?" (oops...must've forgotten to tell him...*whistles innocently*)

"Surprised?" Kitty asked with a wide grin on her face.

"YES!" (that'd be a DUH!)

"Good. We hoped you'd be- the Wizard and I." she said before turning to the Ozians and audience. "_We couldn't be happier. Right dear? Couldn't be happier, right here. Look what we've got! A fairytale plot. Our very own HAPPY ENDING. Where we couldn't be happier, true dear? Couldn't be happier. And we're happy to share our ending vicariously with all of you! He couldn't look handsomer. I couldn't be humbler. Because happy is what happens...when all your dreams...come true!_"

"And Glinda, dear, we are happy for you! As Press Secretary, I have striven to ensure that all of Oz knows the story of your braverism! How I vividly remember..._The day you were first summoned to an audience with Oz, and although he would not tell you why initially, when he bowed before his thrown, he decreed you'd hence be known as Glinda the Good OFFICIALLY!_"

Remy turned to Kitty with a raised eyebrow. "That's not how you described it to me."

"Oh no, not exactly, but," she started before her voice changed to a stage whisper. "We'll talk about it later." (Those are the words every guy hears in his life.)

"_Then with a jealous SQEEE, the Wicked Witch BURST from concealment where she had been lurking surreptitially!_"

The tone in her voice caused several gasps to erupt from the Ozians while disbelief seemed to radiate off of the audience. What was sung next really burned the Elphaba lovers.

Emma turned to the audience and crossed her arms. All the extra Ozians, except for the three on the bridge, surrounded her. "_I hear she has an extra eye that always remains awake!_"

Tabitha smirked and twirled around in her corner which caused her green skirt to fly up to her knees and everyone's attention to fall to her. "_I hear she can shed her skin as easily as a snake!_"

Sam turned to Alex and sang, "_I hear some rebel animals are giving her food and shelter!_"

Lance shook his head. "_I hear her soul is so unclean, pur water can melt her!_"

Everyone's eyes widened and everyone started whispering while Remy stared at them in disbelief. "WHAT?"

"_**Melt her! Please, somebody go and melt her!**_" they sang louder as he stormed of the podium and walked slightly downstage right. Kitty quickly followed him and turned him to her. He shoved her off. "Do you hear that? Water can melt her? People are so empty-headed they'll believe anything!"

She held up her hand. "Excuse me just a tick-tock!"

She led him further away so they could talk. Everyone's attention was on the two of them. "I can't just stand here grinning pretending to go along with all of this!"

"Do you think I like hearing them say those awful things about her? I hate it!"

"Then what are we doing here?" he asked as he crossed around her and to her left. He grabbed her hand and started leading her to an exit. "Let's go, let's get out of here!"

Kitty pulled her hand out of his grasp and shook her head. "We can't leave now, not when people are looking to us to raie their spirits."

"You can't leave because you can't resist. And that's the truth." he said while taking a step towards her.

"Maybe I can't. Is that so wrong? Who could?"

"You know you could. Who HAS."

"Fiyero, I miss her too, but we can't just stop living. No one has searched harder for her than you. But don't you see? She doesn't WANT to be found. We have to face it."

"You're right. I'm sorry, you're right. And if it's going to make you happy, of course I'll marry you." _Dieu, 'elp moi. _(God, help me.)

He started walking backwards and towards the stage left exit as she said, "But it'll make you happy too, right?"

Remy shrugged. "You know me...I'm always happy." he said before turning and running off.

"Fiyero!" she called before Storm saw her. She smiled before turning to her and walking back onto the podium with a center spotlight following her. "He's gone to fetch me a refreshment, he's so thoughtful that way. _That's why I couldn't be happier. No, I couldn't be happier. Though it is, I admit, the tiniest bit unlike I anticipated, but I couldn't be happier. Simply couldn't be happier..._well...not simply..._Because, getting your dreams, it's strange, but it seems a little, well, complicated. There's, a kind of, a sort of cost...There's a couple of things that get lost...There are bridges you crossed you didn't know you crossed until you crossed! And if that joy, that thrill, doesn't thrill like you think it will...still...With this perfect finale, the cheers, and the ballyhoo! Who wouldn't be happier? So I couldn't be happier. Because happy is what happens when all your dreams come true...Well, isn't it? Happy is what happens when your dreams come...TRUE!_"

The Ozians turned to her with huge smiles on their faces as they sang, "_**We love you, Glinda, if we may be so frank!**_"

"_Thank goodness!_" she sang as she spred her arms out wide. Almost as if she were giving a hug...

"**_For all the joy, we know who we've got to thank! Thank goodness! That means the Wizard, Glinda..._**"

"_And fiance!_" Kitty reminded.

"_**They couldn't be goodlier! She couldn't be lovlier! We couldn't be luckier!**_"

"_I couldn't be happier!_"

"_**Thank goodness!**_"

"_TODAY!_" Kitty sang at the top of her lungs. Kris, Elphie, Orla, Britt, and Sarah ALL winced when they heard her.

"_**Today! Thank goodness for today!**_"

The lights went black before the scene changed. When the lights came back on there was a wardrobe...a table with silveware...and Wanda in a wheelchair.


	17. The Wicked Witch of the East

John walked into the room in a servant's outfit while Wanda turned to him. She was in a scarlet and gold wheelchair with mahogany wood. Her dress was black and, of course, she was wearing the silver slippers.

John put down the silver platter holding the tea on the table and slightly bowed to her. "Will there be anything else, Madame?"

Wanda rolled over to him. "I've asked you to call me Nessarose, remember?" she asked with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Yes, Madame." he said with a scowl on his face. On the inside he was exploding. He wanted to do anything that didn't upset her, but, instead, he left.

"Boq..." she started, but the sentence died on her lips as she looked down and wheeled herself to down, center stage.

"Well, it seems the beautiful only get more beautiful," Rogue's voice was heard while Wanda looked all around before a light appeared in the closet to show Rogue's green face. Wanda screamed. "While the green only get greener."

Wanda looked scared and confused as Rogue stepped out of the closet with something that seemed to envelop her personality. This wasn't the "Elphaba" Wanda was suppose to know. She actually was acting like the Wicked witch. "I'm sorry. Did I scare you? I seem to have that effect on people. It's good to see you."

Her facade fell as she stepped closer to Wanda who only looked away from her. "What are you doing here?" she asked angrily.

Rogue shrugged and looked around. "Well, there's no place like home. I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but I need father's help. I need him to stand with me."

Wanda shook her head. "That's impossible." (what's also impossible is that her brother is her father in this.)

Rogue kneeled beside her and took her hand. "No, no it's not. Not if you ask him. You know he'll listen to you."

Wanda wheeled away from her. "Father's dead." (If only...if only...)

"What?" Rogue asked as she stood in shock.

"He's dead. I'm the governor." she said as she wheeled away from Rogue. "I'm the governor...Well, what did you expect? After he learned what you'd done, how you'd disgraced us, he died...of shame. Embarassed to death."

"Good, I'm glad. It's better that way." she said before Wanda wheeled around and looked at her harshly.

"That's a _wicked _thing to say."

Rogue turned to her. "No, it's true. Now it's just the two of us. You can help me and together we can-"

"Elphaba, shut up! First of all, I can't harbor a fugitive, I'm an un-elected official! And why should I help you? You fly around Oz, trying to save Animals you've never even met, and not once have you ever THOUGHT to use your powers to rescue me." she said as she gestured to herself being trapped in the wheelchair.

As soon as Kris heard those lines, she and Sarah paled. "The Grimmerie." Sarah hissed while pointing to what was in Rogue's bag.

Kris had to lean against the wall to keep herself up. "Let's see how this turns out." she whispered while Sarah kept a keen eye on the Grimmerie.

Wanda looked at her with pain in her eyes as she sang, "_All of my life, I've depended on you. How do you think that makes me feel? All of my life I've depended on you and this hideous chair with wheels! Scrounging for scraps of pity to pick up and longing to pick up my heels..._"

"Nessa, there isn't a spell for everything! The power is mysterious. It's not like coddling up a pair of..." she started before her eyes widened and she pulled out the Grimmerie. "Wait."

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously. As Rogue began chanting from the Grimmerie, Wanda's eyes widened."What is that? AH!"

She screamed as she lifted her dress and Orla changed the white light to red. Her shoes appeared red and her eyes widened even more. "What have you done to my shoes?"

Jean, off stage, used her telekinises to force the shoes to move. Wanda fell beside Rogue. She started to help her, but Wanda stopped her. "No, don't help me." she said before standing on her own.

The Grimmerie forgotten, Rogue stands with a wide smile on her face. "Oh, Nessa, at last..._I've done what long ago I should, and finally from these powers I do good. Finally something good..._"

Wanda walked past her as she said, "Boq! Boq! Come quickly!"

"Boq?" Rogue asked in confusion, but Wanda only ignored her and said, "Boq! Come here at once!"

"No! Nessa, listen, nobody can know I'm here!" she shouted again while Rogue frantically looked for a place to hide. John came on stage and walked inbetween the furniture. "Yes, what is it, Madame?" he asked before catching site of Rogue.

"Boq..." Rogue asked worriedly.

"What are you doing here? You stay back!" he ordered while Rogue moved down stage left while Wanda stayed downstage right. He was centerstage. "Boq, it's just me, I'm not going to hurt you." Rogue said while taking a step towards him.

"No! You're lying! That's all you ever do! You and your sister! She's as wicked as you are!" he shouted with a strong glare on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Rogue asked in an exhasperated tone as she walked over to Wanda.

John pointed at the two of them with a fork. (Nice weapon) "I'm talking about my life! The little that's left of it. I'm not free to leave Munchkin Land, none of us are! Ever since she took power, she's been stripping the Munchkins of our rights...and we didn't have many to begin with! And do you know why?"

Wanda wheeled forward more to where he could see him. "To keep you here, with me. But none of that matters anymore. Look." she said before Jean used her telekinises to force Wanda to stand.

John looked at Rogue in shock. "You did this for her?"

"For both of us." Wanda insisted as she took a step forward.

Rogue moved to the side as John walked over to Wanda and took her hands in his. "Nessa, this changes everything."

"I know..."

"_Listen, Nessa..._"

"What?" Wanda asked with a raised eyebrow.

"_Uh, Nessa, surely now I'll matter less to you and you won't mind my leaving here tonight..._"

"Leaving?" Wanda asked in disbelief.

"Yes..." he said before pulling away from her as she walked past him. Rogue was behind the table and silverware and Wanda was on the other side with John a little to the right. "_That ball that's being staged announcing Glinda is engaged..._"

Wanda was leaning against the table, her face away from the audience as her fists clenched. Rogue put a gentle hand on Wanda's shoulder. "Glinda?" Wanda asked bitterly.

"_Yes, Nessa, that's right! I've got to appeal to her, express the way I feel to her._" John explained while Wanda turned around and looked down. Rogue pulled her hand back. "Oh, Nessa, I lost my heart to Glinda from the moment I first saw her. You know that."

He was now facing her while Wanda looked at him angrily. "Lost your heart?" she asked while taking a step towards him. "Well, we'll see about that."

"Nessa, let him go..." Rogue warned.

"_Did you think I'd lett you leave me here flat?_" she asked while taking another step towards him.

"Don't come any closer!" he warned.

"_You're going to lose your heart to me, I tell you! If I have to...have to..._" she sang before her eyes saw the Grimmerie. She looked bback at him. "_Magic spell you!_"

She kneeled infront of the Grimmerie as Rogue's eyes widened and she quickly moved behind her. "Ah...Tum...Tah...Tae..."

"Nessa, stop!" Rogue said while trying to pull her away from the book, but Wanda only shoved her off.

"What is she doing?" John asked while pointing at Wanda and the book.

"No, Nessa, you're pronouncing the words all wrong!" she said while trying to pull her back again. "Nessa!"

Wanda looked up from the spell and looked at him in shock. "Boq! What is it?"

Wanda continued to chant as John clutched his chest and looked like he was in pain. He let out a gasp as he said, "My heart...feels like it's...shrinking!"

He fell into the wheelchair, the back of it facing the audience. Wanda shoved the book at Rogue. "Elphaba, do something!"

"I can't! You can't reverse a spell once it's been cast!" she said while walking over to the chair.

"So what do we do?" she asked while Rogue wheeled him behind the closet. "Elphaba, do something! This is all your fault! If you hadn't shown me that horrendible book!"

Rogue flipped through the book. "I have to find another spell...it's the only thing that might work." she said before going behind the closet as well.

"Save him, please! _Just save him, my poor Boq, my sweet, my brave. Don't leave me 'till my sorry life has ceased._" Rogue wheeled the chair on the other side of the closet. It was up-center stage and hidden in the shadows. You could see her casting a spell, but not what was happening to John. Wanda turned to where her reflection was in the closet mirror. "_All alone and loveless here. Just the girl in the mirror...Just the girl and me! The Wicked Witch of the East! We deserve eachother..._"

Rogue walked over to her, her hat a bit tilted down. "Well...what about his heart?" Wanda asked worriedly.

"It's alright. He won't need one now. I have to go. I have business to attend to in the Emerald City. Nessa, I have done everything I could for you, but it has never been enough and it never will be..." she said as she started to back away from them and towards the right-stage exit. She then left.

Wanda looked at her with pain in her eyes and started to follow her. "Elphaba, wait! Elphaba!"

John woke up and awkwardly moved out of the chair and towards the back of the table. The shadows kept him hard to be seen. Wanda turned to him and gasped, covering her mouth in shock. "Where am I? What happened?"

"Nothing, Boq, you just fell asleep...and..." she started, but couldn't find the right words to finish the sentence. He starts squeaking when he walks, and when Wanda gets a better look she screams.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked while looking down and at himself. His eyes widened and he screamed.

"No, it wasn't me, it was her! I tried to stop her!" Wanda shouted while he ran off-stage left. She pleaded her words, "Boq, please listen! It was Elphaba! Boq! It was Elphaba!"

She leaned against the table with her eyes closed. One thing about being the Wicked Witch of the East, there were no happy endings.


	18. He's NOT Wonderful, Not At All

Logan stood behind the robot head, waiting. Rogue soon entered and set her broom and hat next to the robotic head before walking across the stage. He quickly said, "I knew you'd be back." in the terrible, booming voice before getting out of the robot head and grabbing the broom.

"Hear me out. I never meant to harm you." he quickly said while picking up the hat.

"Well, you have. You have harmed me." she said bitterly.

"I realize that, and I regret it. Elphaba..."

"There you are!" she said while pointing her finger at him again. "I'm setting those monkeys free! And don't try to interfere, or call the guards..."

Her voice was stating a warning, that Logan himself was afraid of. "I'm not calling anyone. The truth is, I'm glad to see you again. It gets pretty lonely around here. And I know you must get lonely too."

She glared at him. "You don't know the first thing about me."

"Oh, but I do. I do know you. I can't explain it exactly. You know what I mean? Elphaba, you've been so strong through all this, aren't you tired of being the strong one? Wouldn't you like someone to take care of you?" he asked while handing her back the broom and hat. "Please, help me start again."

"Don't you wish I think I could? That I could go back to the time when I believed you really were wonderful? The Wonderful Wizard of Oz? NOBODY believe you more than I did!"

"Oh, my dear child..._I never asked for this or planned it in advance. I was merely blown here by the winds of chance. I never saw myself as solomon or socrates. I knew who I was, one of your dime or dozen mediocrates. Then suddenly I'm here, respected, worshipped even. Just because the folks in Oz needed someone to believe in! Does it surprise you i got hooked and all too soon? What can I say? I got carried away, and not just by balloon...Wonderful, they called me wonderful. So I said, wonderful, if you insist. And they said wonderful. Believe me, it's hard to resist! 'Cause it feels wonderful, they think I'm wonderful. Hey, look who's wonderful. This corn-fed hick, who said it might be keen to build a gtown of green, and a wonderful road of yellow brick!_ See, I never had a family of my own since I was always traveling, and I guess I just wanted to give the citizens of Oz everything."

"So you lied to them?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

"Only verbally. Besides, they were lies they wanted to hear. Elphaba, where I come from we believe all sorts of things that aren't true...we call it history." (I SHOULD SO TELL MY HISTORY TEACHER THAT) "_A man's called a traitor or liberator. A rich man's a thief or philanthropist. Is one a crusader or ruthless invader? It's all in the label that's able to persist! There are precious few at ease with moral ambiguities, so we act as if they don't exist. They...call...me...wonderful. So I am infact, it's so much who I am, it's part of my name! And with my help you can be the same...At long, long last receive your due, long overdue. Elphaba, the most celebrated are the rehabilitated! There'll be such a whoopdee doo! A celebration throughout Oz, all to do with you! Wonderful, they'll call you wonderful!_" (Don't use her words against her! She shall not join the dark side!)

"_That does sound wonderful._" she sang softly. (NO! Crap, crap, crap!)

"_Trust me it's fun!_"

"_**When you are wonderful, it would be wonderful! Wonderful, wonderful...**_"

"_One, two and..._" he said before pulling her into a dance. The audience laughed before they stopped dancing and Rogue said, "I'll accept your proposition."

"Wonderful!"

"On one condition." (DON'T DO IT, ELPHABA! DON'T DO IT!)

"Yes?" he asked with a raised eyebrow before she pointed to the back of the stage. She then said, "You set those monkeys free."

Kurt, who had been sitting on top of the robot head, looked happy as Logan nodded and said, "Done."

He walked over to the robot head and pulled a switch causing several flying monkeys to go free. They flew around for a moment before exiting the stage. A wide smile was on Rogue's face as she watched them all. "Go! Fly! You're free! Chisetry, Chisetry, you're free! Isn't it wonderful? Go, fly!" she said as she made her way to a "monkey" covered by a cloth.

"No! No! Please!" Logan said while trying to stop her. She pulled off the cover to reveal Piotr as Doctor Dillamond. Rogue gasped before saying, "No! It can't be! Doctor Dillamond..."

"Elphaba, we just couldn't eep letting him speak out..." he said, but his words fell on deaf ears.

"Doctor Dillamond, are you alright? Don't be afraid. It's me, Elphaba."

"Bahhhhh." was her only reply.

"Doctor, don't you remember me?" she whispered.

"Bahhhh."

"...Can't...can't you speak?" she asked before he shook his head and said, "Bahhh."

"No..." Rogue said as she stood and kept her gaze away from Logan. "We have nothing in common. I am nothing like you and never will be! And I will fight you until the day I die!" (There's the Elphaba/Rogue I know!)

She glared at him angrily as he climbed into the robot head and Piotr ran off stage. Rogue walked to stage right with her broom in hand and her hat on her head. "Guards! Guards!" he shouted in his robot voice before Remy, Blob, Pietro, Lance, and a few others ran on stage left.

"Halt!" they shouted before Remy walked over to the robot head and asked, "Are you alright, your Ozness?"

Rogue looked at him with wide eyes. "Fiyero?" she stage whispered.

His eyes met her's. "I...I don't believe it..." he stage whispered.

"Oh, Fiyero, thank God! I thought you were..." she said while taking a step towards him.

"Silence, Witch!"

"There's a Goat on the lam, sir." Lance said.

"Never mind all that. Fetch me some...some water." Remy said, his eyes never leaving Rogue's.

"Water, sir?" Blob asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You heard me, as much as you can carry."

"Yes, sir." they all said before marching off.

"Fiyero..." Rogue started again.

"I said silence!" he said while aiming his gun at Rogue, who's eyes widened. Logan quickly exited the head. "No, no!" he ordered.

"Don't make a sound, your Ozness, unless you want all your guests to know the truth about the Wonderful Wizard of Oz." he said while turning his gun to Logan, he then said, to Elphaba, "Elphaba, I'll find Doctor Dillamond later. Now get out of here."

"Fiyero, you frightened me. I thought, I thought you might've changed." she said while taking a step towards him.

"I have...changed." he said before Kitty entered.

"What's going on...Elphie? Oh, thank Oz you're alive! Only you shouldn't have come! If anyone discoverates you-"

"Glinda, you'd better go." Remy cut off.

"Fiyero, what're you-"

"Please, just go back to the ball." he insisted before Kitty saw the gun pointed at Logan. Her eyes widened before she turned to Logan and said, "Your Ozness, he means no disrespectation. Please understand! You see, we all went to school together..."

"Elphaba!" Remy insisted while grabbing Rogue's arm and starting to pull her towards the right stage exit.

"Fiyero, have you misplaced your mind? What are you doing?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

He looked to the ground. "I'm going with her."

"What? What're you saying? You mean all this time...the two of you...behind my back..."

Rogue pulled her arm out of Remy's grasp and took a step towards Kitty. "No, Glinda, it wasn't like that!" she insisted.

"Actually, it was...but it wasn't...Elphaba, let's go...let's go!" Remy said before they ran off stage.

"Fine, go!" Kitty shouted after them. "You deserve eachother..."

Logan held out a green bottle with a liquid inside. Kitty turned to him. "Here, have a swig of this, it dulls the pain."

"No, thank you." Kitty said while pushing the bottle away as Storm came on stage, laughing. "Oh, is it true? Your betrothed has taken her into custody?" she asked with a wicked smile.

"Our new captain of the guard had other plans." Logan said bitterly as he stood.

"You mean she hasn't been captured?" Storm asked angrily.

"Quite the contrary. And considering how well she eluded us last time..."

"Well, we'll just flush her out and force her to show herself." Logan concluded.

"But how?" Storm thought aloud.

"Her sister." Kitty thought aloud before she thought about what she said.

"What?" Storm asked while finally looking at Kitty then at Logan. "What did she say?"

"Use her sister. Spread a rumor." she said with a shrug. "Make her think her sister is in trouble and she will fly to her side...and you'll have her."

"Exactly so." Logan said with a nod.

"Now, if your Ozness will excuse me I have a slight headache, I think I'll lie down." Kitty said before exiting.

"Yes, well a rumor won't do it..." Storm said after thinking about it for a moment. "Elphaba's too smart for that."

"Far too smart." he added.

Just then a wicked smirk came upon her face as she twirled one of her fingers. "Perhaps a...change in the weather..."

The lights darkened and a center spotlight was moved as Kitty walked onstage. It followed her ever move while Logan moved the robot head off stage with Storm behind him. "_Don't wish, don't start. Wishing only wounds the heart..._" she sang as the lights in the far bback turned on. The background was the woods. Remy held a lantern in one hand and Rogue's hand in the other as she trailed behind. "_There's a girl I know, he loves her so...I'm not that girl..._"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

And this is where I leave you with, yet another, long chapter. I hope you liked it because next...is the love chapter! Romance galore! Tell me if you want me to try extra hard on it or not.


	19. As Long As Your Mine

Remy led her down stage right and set the lantern down. He kneeled down and rested on his knees with Rogue kneeling down infront of him. The conductor started a dark lover music as Remy's and Rogue's eyes met. Everything seemed to disappear around them as Rogue sang, "_Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight. I need help believing you're with me tonight. My wildest dreaming could not forsee lying beside you with you wanting me._" she said while wrapping her hands around her waist, but Remy raised her face to look him in the eyes. "_If just for this moment, as long as you're mine I've lost all resistance and crossed some borderline. And if it turns out it's over too fast I'll make every last moment last. As long as you're mine..._"

He pulled her into him and kissed her lightly as they straightened to where they were a bit higher. Remy then pulled back and sang, "_Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise, but you've got me seeing through different eyes. Somehow I've fallen under your spell and somehow I'm feeling it's up that I fell!_"

She looked at him with something different in her eyes as they sang together. "_**Every moment, as long as you're mine I'll wake up my body and make up for lost time.**_"

Her hands rested on his upper arms while his rested on her hips. Her hat and broom were placed beside her as their lips met again. Rogue's hands cupped his face as he pulled back, regrettably, and sang, "_Say there's no future for us as a pair..._"

She bit her lip before singing along. "**_And though I may know, I don't care. If just for this moment...As long as you're mine come be how you want to and see how bright we shine! Borrow the moonlight until it is through and know I'll be here holding you_ as long as you're mine_!_**"

She looked to the ground and away from him. He tried to catch her gaze as he asked, "What is it?"

She looked up at him as she said, "It's just...for the first time...I feel...wicked."

He kissed her again, but she quickly pulled back and looked down. "I just wish..."

"What?" he asked curiously.

"I wish I could be beautiful...for you." she said while looking at him.

He sighed. "Elphaba..." he started, but she interrupted him and said, "Don't tell me that I am, you don't need to lie to me."

He frowned. "It's not lying! It's...uh...it's looking at things another way. Someday, you and Glinda will make up and we'll all..."

"Shh! Listen...do you hear that?" She stood and looked around with Remy right behind her. Off stage, Wanda let out an earpiercing scream that almost everyone had to cover their ears for.

"It's just the wind." Remy dismissed while trying to pull her back into his arms, only to have her move away when she heard Wanda scream again. "My sister's in danger." she said while going to get her broom and hat.

"What? How do you know?" he asked while following her as she put her hat on.

"I don't know, I just do..." she said before gasping as she looked backstage. Orla switched the background to show a twister with a farm house in it.

"Elphaba, what's wrong? What is it?"

"This!" Rogue said while pointing to the image. "Don't you see it?"

"What do you mean? What do you see?"

"It doesn't make any sense...It's a house, but it's...it's flying through the sky? I have to go to Nessa!" she said while walking away from him and starting to get on the broom.

"I'll come with you." he said while grabbing her arm.

"No, you mustn't. It's much to dangerous!" Rogue argued while freeing her arm.

"Listen to me! My family has a castle in Kiamo Ko. Now, no one is ever there except for the sentries who watch over it. We've never lived there."

"Where do you live?" she asked with a quizzicle brow.

"In the other castle." he said, ignoring her 'I knew it' look. "It's the perfect hiding place; tunnels, secret passageways. You'll be safe there.

After a moments pause she looked at him, hope in her eyes. "We will see eachother again, won't we?"

He had moved her off the broom and was now cupping her face with one of his hands. They were inches apart as he said, "Elphaba, we're going to be together always. You can see houses flying through the sky, can't you see that?"

They embraced before Rogue ran off with her broom. Remy looked around before grabbing the lantern and going off in the opposite direction.

It was time for the Good Kitty to meet the Smart Rogue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

And the next chapter would have to be my second fave! RIGHT AFTER DEFYING GRAVITY! I know this one is short, but the next one WILL BE LONGER!


	20. Rogue Won't Do Another Good Deed

I have got to love this chapter! Love it! This chapter is called NO GOOD DEED! And for good reason. Hope you like it as much as I do.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The lights brightened as Kitty appeared onstage in her bright blue gown. She was up center stage with the yellow brick road right beside her. She was pointing offstage with her face looking in the same direction. "That's right, you just take that one road, the whole time." she said while waving offstage. She then looked at the audience with her hand touching her cheek. "Oh, I hope they don't get lost. I'm so bad at giving directions. (THEY CAN'T GET LOST! IT'S THE FREAKIN' YELLOW BRICK ROAD!) A laughter came from the audience before Kitty walked over to the road and picked up a small bundle of flowers. She set them down center stage as she knelt down and said, "Oh, Nessa."

Rogue walked onstage with one of her infamous death glares on her face. "What a touching display of grief." she said sarcastically and angrily.

KItty quickly stood with the flowers in hand and looked to the ground, not meeting her gaze. "I don't think we have anything further to say to one another."

Rogue's glare became more intense, causing some shudders to pass throughout the audience. "I wanted something to remember her by, and all that was left of her were those shoes, and now that wretched little farm girl has walked off with them."

A small laugh came from the audience before she continued talking. "So I'd appreciate some time, alone, to say goodbye to my sister."

Kitty moved away from her as Rogue kneeled to the spot and held back "tears". "Nessa please, please, please forgive me..." she stage whispered before Kitty knelt beside her.

"Elphie...you mustn't blame yourself. It's dreadful, it is, to have a house fall on you, but accidents happen."

Rogue glared at her as Kitty stood and she stood as well. "You call this an accident?" she asked in disbelief, almost letting her southern accent slip.

"Yes! Well, maybe not an accident..."

"Well, what do you call it?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

"Well...a regime change. Caused by a bizzare and unexpected...twister of fate."

"You think cyclones just appear out of the blue?"

"I don't know, I never really..."

"No, of course you never! You're too busy telling everyone how wonderful everything is!"

"I'm a pubblic figure, now. People expect me to-"

"Lie?"

"BE ENCOURAGING! And what exactly have you been doing besides riding around on that filthy, old thing?"

Rogue's face was deadly as she looked at the audience. "Well, we can't all come and go by bubble." she said while she faced Kitty, her body still facing the audience. "Who's invention was that, the Wizard's? Of course, even if it wasn't I'm sure he'd still take credit for it."

"Yes, well, alot of us are taking things that don't belong to us, aren't we?"

"Now wait just a tick tock!" she said while pointing a finger at her. "I know it may be difficult in that blissful, blonde brain of yours to comprehend that someone like him actually chose someone like me! But it's happened...it's real. And you can wave that ridiculous wand all you want, you can't change it! He never belonged to you, he doesn't love you, and he never did! He loves me!" she said before they stood a foot away from eachother.

Kitty's hand connected with Rogue's left cheek, causing a sharp slap. Rogue held her cheek for a moment, cackling. Her broom was in her right hand as she turned to her with a smirk on her face. "Feel better now?"

She nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Good." she said before slapping Kitty's cheek. "So do I."

Kitty glares at her as they switch places and Kitty twirls her wand. The crowd is amazed by her "mad" skills while Rogue "arms" herself with her broom. They charge at eachother and drop their weapons, beating eachother. Kitty took off Rogue's hat and started hitting her with it. Just as she did, the same guards came in, one pulling Kitty back while the other four gripped Rogue. Two holding onto each of her arms. "Halt! In the name of the Wizard!"

"Stop! Let me go!" Rogue shouted while trying to pull away from them.

"Let me go! I almost had her!" Kitty ordered. The man who was holding her, Lance, let go and said, "Sorry it took as so loing to get here, Miss."

"I can't believe you'd sink this low! To use my sister's death as a trap to capture me?"

"I never meant for this to happen! Elphie!" Kitty insisted before, of all things or people, Remy swung in, quite literally with the rope and all. He landed inbetween the groups with a gun in his hands. Aiming it at the guards, he said, "Let the green girl go!"

"Fiyero, how in Oz?" Kitty asked in shock.

"I said let her go!" he ordered before looking at Kitty. He then aimed the gun at her. "Or explain to all of Oz how the Wizard's guards watched while Glinda the Good was slain."

"Fiyero..." Kitty started.

"I said, let her go!" Remy ordered again before they released her. Rogue quickly picked up her broom before joining Remy's side, ready to fight. "Elphaba, go now."

"No, not without you."

"Fiyero, please." Kitty begged, but it went on deaf ears.

"Hush! Now go!" Remy ordered Rogue.

Rogue hesitated before Kitty tossed her her hat. "Do it."

Rogue took one final look at the two before running off stage right. "Seize him!" Lance ordered.

Remy dropped the gun and they shoved him into a kneeling position while Pietro went off stage left. He looked to the ground as Kitty looked at them in surprise and asked, "Wait, what? What are you doing? Stop it! In the name of goodness, stop!"

They stopped beating him and looked at her. Some moved away from him and she looked at them. "Don't you see? He wasn't going to harm me. He just...he just...he loves her." she said while looking at the ground.

He looked at her apologetically. "Glinda, I'm so sorry."

"Take him up to that field there!" Lance said as Pietro came back in with two poles. "Put him on one of those poles until he tells us where the witch went!"

They forced him onto the poles and took him to the far back stage and held him up and in the cornfield. "No, don't hurt him! Please, don't hurt him! Fiyero!" Kitty cried while walking offstage.

A podium rose with the Grimmerie on it. Elphaba hurried on stage as smoke filled the ground. The background changed to black and green as she shouted, "FIYERO!"

She hurried over to the Grimmerie and flipped the book open and looked at several pages before reading fervently. "_Eleka nahmen, nahmen. Atum, atum eleka nahmen! Eleka nahmen, nahmen atum, atum eleka nahmen!_" she sang the spell as a dark music started. It intensified with every word as she looked at the audience with distraught on her face. "_Let his flesh not be torn, let his blood leave no stain. Will they beat him, let him feel no pain...Let his bones never break and however they try to destroy him, let him never die. LET HIM NEVER DIE! Eleka nahmen, nahmen. Atum, atum eleka nahmen. Eleka nahmen, nahmen, atum, atum eleka...eleka..._UGH!"

She slammed the book shut in annoyance and turned away from the audience, gripping her hair in frustration. Her hands fell to her chest as she turned to the crowd, pure anger and hatred in her eyes. "_What good is this chanting? I don't even know what I'm reading! Fiyero, where are you? Already dead or bleeding? One more DISASTER I can add to my_ GENEROUS supply!_"

She turned away from the crowd again as more smoke filled the stage. Her hands clenched at her sides as she rose them to her chest and turned to the audience. This time...more was in her eyes. Pure demonic evil. "_No good deed goes unpunished. No act of charity goes unresented. No good deed goes unpunished. THAT's my new creed! My road of good intentions led where such roads always lead. No good deed goes unpunished!_"

She placed her hands on the podium, holding herself up as she lightly sang, "_Nessa...Doctor Dillamond...Fiyero...FIYERO!_"

Rogue shoved herself away from the podium and hugged herself. "_One question haunts and hurts. Too much, too much to mention. Was I really seeking good? Or just seeking attention? Is that all good deeds are when looked at with an ice cold eye? If that's all good deeds are...maybe that's...the reason why..._"

Her voice grew stronger before she gripped her cloak and moved it in a way where she looked like she might be enveloped by it. "_NO GOOD DEED FOS UNPUNISHED! All helpful urges should be circumvented! No good deed goes unpunished! Sure, I meant well, well look what well meant did! Alright, enough, so be it! So be it then..._" Her voice was softer, but just as strong. "_Let all Oz be agreed. I'm WICKED through and through. Since I could not succeed...Fiyero, saving you. I promise no good deed will I attempt to do again! EVER AGAIN! NO GOOD DEED...WILL I DO...AGAIN!_"

As soon as she finished the note, the lights went black.


	21. Our Witch Hunters!

The lights came back on, but they were white and brown along with the hunters on stage. They were wearing black and brown outfits either holding a pitchfork or a torch with fire. On the far right stage was Storm and Kitty on a stand while on the left side was John as...well...as the Tinman. "**_Go! And hunt her, and fight her, and kill her!_**"

"Kill the witch!" Scott shouted angrily whole holding his torch higher.

"**_Wickedness must be punished! Evil effectively eliminated! Wickedness must be punished! KILL THE WITCH!_**" they sang loudly before a spotlight appeared on John. He pointed to the ceiling and shouted, "And this is more than just a service to the Wizard! I have a personal score to settle with Elph...with the Witch!"

The hunters cheered as he sang, "_It's due to her I'm made of tin! Her spell made this occur. So for once I'm glad I'm heartless, I'll be heartless killing her! _And I'm not the only one!"

He looked offstage and pulled on a tail. "Oh, come on, you! Come out and tell them what she did to you in class that day! How you were just a cub and she cubnapped you."

Victor, or Sabertooth, was pulled onstage looking ALOT like the Cowardly Lion, Brr. The audience burst out laughing while he said, "NO!"

"_You see the lion also has a grievance to repay!_" he said before Victor roared. "_If she'd let him fight his own battles when he was young, he wouldn't be a coward today!_"

Kitty shook her head and looked at Storm. "No, no that's not how it happened! Madame, you've got to stop this, it's gone too far."

"Oh, I think Elphaba can take care of herself." Storm said as she calmly crossed her arms.

"Madame, somethings been troubling me about Nessarose and that cyclone."

"Oh, yes...well I guess it was just her time." Storm said with a shrug.

"Was it?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "Or did you..."

A pause started for a moment before Storm glared at her and pushed Kitty back. "Now, you listen, Missy, you may have fooled the rest of Oz with this 'aren't I good' routine, but you know better. You've wanted this since the beginning...and now you're getting what you wanted. So just smile, wave, and shut UP!" she said before turning to the hunters. "Good fortune, good fortune witch hunters!"

"Kill her!" Sam shouted while facing Emma.

"Kill the Witch!" she shouted.

"_**Wickedness must be punished! Brave Witch Hunters I would join you if I could. Because Wickedness must be punished...PUNISHED...BUT GOOD!**_" the girl hunters sang while Kitty hurried off the stage.

-.-.-.-.-.-

This has to be the SHORTEST chapter in this story, but for good reason. THE NEXT IS FOR GOOD! Which means Kitty and Rogue say goodbye...forever. What will happen in the chapter after that? I cannot tell you. ;)


	22. Rogue's Gone For Good?

This would be the very sad, and I mean SAD, chapter. Atleast I hope I cover what I tell you. If not, tell me. Hope you like! This is my third fave song!

P.S. When Rogue's singing is in (parenthesis) it means she's singing at the same time as Kitty, but a bit behind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The hunters have left the stage and in their place is Kiamo Ko castle. Rogue was walking back and forth. There was crying coming from offstage, but Rogue stormed to a secret hatch and opened it to reveal a bright light. "Oh, for Oz's sake, stop crying! I can't listen to it anymore! Oh, you want to see your Aunt Em and your Uncle what's-his-name again? Then get those shoes off your feet!" she shouted before slamming the trapdoor shut and then muttered as she stood, "Little brat...takes a dead woman's shoes; must've been raised in a barn! Chisetry!"

Kurt came onstage and sat on a brick wall. "Oh, Chisetry, there you are. Where are the others?" she asked worriedly while turning to him.

He pointed and gestured offstage and she frowned. "Chisetry, please...if you don't atleast try to keep speaking you will never..." she started before her gaze caught Kitty's as she walked onstage. She froze before turning away from her. "Go away."

Kitty walked closer to her, a pleading look in her eyes. "They're coming for you."

"Go away!" Rogue shouted while turning to her.

"Let the little girl go, and that poor little dog...Dodo." (IT'S TOTO!) The audience laughed lightly before she continued, "I know you don't want to hear this, but someone has to say it...You're out of control! I mean, come on! They're just shoes. Let it go! Elphaba, you can't go on like this."

"I can do anything I want." she said while turning away from her. "I am the Wicked Witch of the West!"

A monkey came onstage with a letter. "At last!" she said before hurrying over to the monkey and taking the letter. "What took you so long?" she asked before reading it. "What's this? Why are you bothering me with this?"

She continued to read, sadness overwhelming her features. "What is it? What's wrong?" Kitty asked while taking a step towards her. "It's Fiyero, isn't it? Is he..."

Rogue folded the letter back up and looked at her. "We've seen his face for the last time." she said before walking to upstage left and putting the letter in a torch.

"Oh, no!" Kitty said with a loud gasp and covering her mouth.

"You're right. It's time I surrender." she said while picking up a bucket.

"Elphie...Elphie what is it?" Kitty asked worriedly while looking from the bucket to Rogue.

"You can't be found here! You must go." she said before referring to a corner downstage left.

"No." she said while shaking her head.

"You must leave." Rogue insisted.

"No! Elphie, I'll tell them everything!" Kitty argued.

"NO! They'll only turn against you." Rogue said as she shook her head.

"I don't care!" Kitty shouted while walking over to her. By the audience's perspective Rogue was on the left and Kitty was on the right.

"I do! Promise me, promise me, you won't try to clear my name...promise."

"Alright...I promise. But I don't understand."

"_I'm limited. Just look at me, I'm limited._" she sang, gesturing to herself while a soft music played. "_And just look at you. You can do all I couldn't do. _Here."

She handed Kitty the Grimmerie and said, "Go on. Take this."

"Elphie...you know I can't read this...Elphie..." she said while clutching the Grimmerie to her chest in one hand while she took Rogue's in the other.

"Well then, you'll have to learn. _Now, it's up to you. For the both of us, now it's up to you. _You're the only friend I've ever had." she said truthfully.

"And I've had so many friends..." (Insert audience laughter here) "But only ONE that mattered."

The lights dimmed around them to form a center spotlight as Kitty sang, "_I've heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason, bringing something we must learn. And we are led to those who help us most to grow, if we let them and we help them in return. Well, I don't know if I believe that's true, but I know I'm who I am today because I knew you. Like a commet pulled from orbit, as it passes a sun. Like a stream that meets a boulder half way through the wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But because I knew you...I have been changed...for good..._"

Rogue's face looked so solemn as she looked into Kitty's eyes. Actual tears were in both of their eyes as she sang, "_It well may be, that we will never meet again in this lifetime. So let me say, before we part. So much of me is made from what I've learned from you. You'll be with me, like a handprint on my heart...And now whatever way our stories end I know you have re-written mine, by being my friend...Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea. Like a seed dropped by a sky bird in a distant wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But because I knew you..._"

"_Because I knew you..._" Kitty sang along. "_**I have been changed for good.**_"

Rogue's face turned apologetic as she sang, "_And just to clear the air I ask forgiveness for the things I've done you blame me for._"

"_But then, I guess, we know there's blame to share. **And none of it seems to matter anymore!**_"

"_Like a commet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun..._"

"(_Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea_...)"

"_Like a stream that meets a boulder..._"

"(_Like a seed dropped by a sky bird..._)"

"_Halfway through the **wood**..._"

"(_In the **wood**_...)"

"_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_" Kitty sang with a sadness in her eyes.

"_**I do believe I have been changed for the better.**_"

"_And because I knew you..._" Kitty sang with a sad smile.

"_Because I knew you._"

"_**Because I knew you I have been changed...for good.**_"

"You have to hide." Rogue said while shoving her back towards the hiding place. "No one can know you're here. Hide yourself!"

She then walked over to the bucket and started pulling a scrim, basically a curtain, halfway across the stage. Rogue then moved behind it while Kurt finished pulling it back. "_And goodness knows the Wicked's lives are lonely. Goodness knows the Wicked die alone..._" sang a chorus of the X-men offstage.

John and other Witch Hunters appear behind the scrim. They have Rogue trapped and you can see their shadows, along with the girl who plays Dorothy, Laura. Kitty watches them worriedly as Laura pours the bucket of water on Rogue. She screams and begins "melting". When she was completely gone, along with the Witch hunters, John, and Dorothy, Kitty moved to the scrim. "Elphie? Elphie?" she asked while Kurt moved the scrim.

All that was left was Rogue's hat where she had been standing. Kitty cried out and picked up the hat, clutching it to her chest. Kurt sees a green bottle and hands it to her. "Miss...Miss Glinda?" he asked while tugging on her skirt.

She looked down at him and carefully took the bottle, inspecting it carefully. Kitty had seen this bottle before.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

There you have it. Rogue's dead. So sad, right? Well, let's see what happens in the next chapter. THAT'S RIGHT! THIS AIN'T OVER! Only two chapters to go!


	23. The Second to Last Chapter

The lights opened to reveal two people. Logan and Storm. He was sitting in a chair with Storm pacing behind him. "Well, I don't know why you're so despondiary, I thought it went quite well! They seem thrilled to shreds with their brains, and their hearts, and this and that..."

She trailed off as Kitty entered with the hat and bottle in hand. "Oh, Miss Glinda! I thought you'd be out festivating!"

"This was Elphaba's." she said while holding up the green bottle for them to see. Logan's eyes slightly widened. He cleared his throat and stood. "What's that you say?" he asked while taking a ste towards her.

"It was a keepsake. It was her mother's. She told me so herself. O've only seen a little, green bottle like this one other time. It was right here, in this very room. You offered me a drink from it." she said before Logan's eyes widened more.

The lover's music from "No One Mourns the Wicked" started as Kris and Lance danced across the stage. They were upstage with a spotlight following them as Logan said, "But...oh my Lord..._I am a sentimental man who always longed to be..._a father."

Lance and Kris disappeared off stage before Storm looked at the audience in shock. "So that was it. That's why she had such powers! She was a child of both worlds!"

Logan's eyes started filling with tears as he sat back down in the throne and Kitty looked at him angrily. "I want you to leave Oz. I'll make the pronouncement myself: that the strains of wizardship have been too much for you and you are taking an indefinite leave of absence! Did you hear what I said?" she asked with hurt etching her features.

He stood and bowed to her. "Yes, your goodness."

"You'd better get your balloon ready. Guards!" she shouted before Logan quickly left.

"Glinda, dear, I know we've had our miniscule differentiations in the past..." Storm said while taking a step towards her.

"Guards!" Kitty called again, causing Blob, Toad, David, and Sam to enter and arrest Storm. "Madame, have you ever considered how you'd fare in captivity?"

"What?" Storm asked in shock and a bit of anger.

"Articulated. Captivity...prison!" she said, listing them. "Personally, I don't think you'd hold up very well. My professional opinion is that you do not have what it takes. I hope you prove me wrong. I doubt you will. Take her away!" (AND THAT IS WHAT I CALL...KARMA!)

"NO!" Storm shouted as they dragged her off stage.

The lights darkened as Kitty quickly exited offstage. When the lights brightened she was back on the metal "bubble" and in the air. Our same Ozian extras were onstage singing again. "_**Good news! She's dead! The Witch of the West is dead! The wickedest witch their ever was! The enemy of all of us, here in Oz, is dead! Good news! Good news!**_"

Remy, our Scarecrow and Fiyero, walked onstage and to a trap door center stage left. He bent down and knocked. "It worked!"

He opened the trap door before Rogue climbed out and they stood, holding each other in their arms. "Fiyero! I thought you'd never get here!" she said as they hugged.

She looked up at him and lightly touched his straw cheek. "Go ahead, touch, I don't mind. Ah, you did the best you could. You saved my life."

"You're still beautiful." (Don't inlargen his ego more!)

"You don't have to lie to me." he said while holding her hands in his.

"It's not lying...it's looking at things another way." she said with a gentle smile.

"_**No one mourns the Wicked! Now, at last, she's dead and gone! Now, at last, there's joy throughout the land!**_" the Ozians continued to sing.

"Fellow Ozians, friends, we have been through a frightening time. There will be other times and other things that frighten us. But if you let me, I'd like to try to help. I'd like to try to be...Glinda the Good." Kitty said while looking down at them.

"_**Good news!**_"

"It's time to go." Remy said while pulling her upstage.

"We can never come back to Oz, can we?" Rogue asked sadly.

"No." he said while shaking his head.

"I only wish..."

"What?"

"Glinda could know we're alive."

"She can't know, not if we want to be safe. No one can ever know."

"_**Good news...**_"

"Come..." Remy told her.

"_Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But..._" Kitty sang, her voice sounding operatic.

"**_Because I knew you..._**" Rogue and Kitty sang together as Rogue and Remy walked up center stage.

"_**No one mourns the Wicked...**_"

"_**I have been changed...**_" the girls continued to sing as the bottom center of the clock opened and then her and Remy exited the stage.

"**_No one mourns the Wicked! Wicked...WICKED!_**"

And then the lights went black. The audience stood and applauded as the lights came back on. The whole stage was filled with the X-men, Brotherhood, and Alcoloytes. First were the Ozians. They came up and bowed while the audience clapped.

When they had moved to the back, Lance, Kris, Pietro, Piotr, and Rahne came onstage and bowed. Rahne and Piotr had their masks off as they moved back.

Storm, Logan, and Remy came up and bowed as everyone cheered a little louder than before. The crowd was especially happy with Remy.

As that happened, the clock opened to show Kitty and Rogue. They ran foward, hands together, bbefore curtsing. Huge smiles were on their faces as the audience cheered and clapped like there was no tomorrow. After that, the lights went black and the audience exited the auditorium.

Kris laughed as she ran off stage and Brittany, Orla, and Sarah met her with smiles. "It was great!"

Kris smiled and hugged them. "Let's hope the actors and actresses enjoyed it."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kids and their parents lined up next to the exit, waiting for a chance to get autographs. After a half hour, Logan and Storm exited the building along with Jean, Scott, Laura, Piotr, and Rahne. The seven wrote a total of 200 autographs. Logan wasn't exactly happy.

John and Wanda came out 45 minutes after them and smiled lightly as the crowd asked for autographs. The two shrugged before taking a few pictures and and signing autographs. They signed a total of 345 suevenirs.

Two more hours passed before Kurt left the building with Kitty. They had smiles on their faces as they happily gave them autographs. The two of them alone gave 400 autographs. Talk about hand cramps.

People started leaving after that, along with the X-men and others before two more people came out. When Rogue and Remy came into sight the crowd cheered, and I mean CHEERED. The two, seperately, gave out 1000 autographs each. Talk about exhausting.

Everyone boarded the X-jet with Logan in the pilot seat. When the six boarded he took off into the air. "That was, like, soooo much fun!" Kitty squealed while Kurt shook his head and laughed.

Rogue shrugged. "Ah had fun. It was differen'. Ah jus' wish we knew more 'bout that Kris gal."

Remy shrugged and wrapped an arm around her. "She was differen'. Big whoop."

"Too different. I have to afree with Rogue. The chic was a bit wackoo at times." Wanda said.

"She just really enjoyed the musical, shiela. You can't blame her. It was pretty cool."

"Remy liked de song 'As Long as You're Mon.' Care to repeat it, Roguey?" he asked while looking at an annoyed Rogue.

"Don' even think 'bout it, swamp rat."

Storm shook her head as the two started bantering. She searched Kris and her friends on the computer. Several results came up for Elphie, David, Airin, and Anya under human. When she searched for them as mutants, only Brittany, Sarah, Brenna and Orla appeared. There was nothing on Kris. "What're you doing?" Piotr asked.

"I was seeing what they are...but Kris doesn't appear human or mutant." she told him.

"Try looking under Broadway." Scott suggested.

Storm blew her hair out of her eyes before searching. Kris came up and Storm clicked on the link. Raising an eyebrow, she read, "'Kris was the only Elphaba to disappear in the middle of the show. Her broom, during the song 'Defying Gravity', sent her flying off stage and through the doors. Some say it was affects while others wonder if the Grimmerie was real and witches actually exist...'"

"That can't be true. Maybe they made it up." Kurt said.

"But, like, think about it. The wings..."

"The broom...Ah even had a hard tahme controlin' it."

"Mais really? Y t'ink dat de Grimmerie could actually be real?" Remy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Everyone was silent.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO! HAHAHAHA!


	24. The Witch of the South's Last Chapter

This is our last chapter to A Wicked X-men Story. BUT...if any of you give me a musical or something then I could bring back the X-men, Brotherhood, and Alcoloytes along with Kris and her gang. Hope you like our last chapter and the twist I put on Kris.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kris entered the empty auditorium and sighed as she walked over to the stage. She lept onto the stage and touched the curtains, memories of her one time on stage. Her one time as Elphaba. "God, I miss this." she said as she walked center stage.

She sat down and accidently bumped a package. Raising an eyebrow, Kris picked up the package and lifted the lid. Inside were Wanda's ruby slippers, Kitty's tiara, and Rogue's witch hat. A green envelope was at the bottom of the package. Kris opened the seal and pulled out the letter, only to have three pictures fall out. Setting the letter down, Kris picked up the pictures and laughed. One was of the girls in their costumes laughing and trying to focus on taking the picture, causing Kris to shake her head in amusement. The second was of Rogue and Remy kissing while the third was of John tickling Wanda.

The pictures made them look like they were having fun. Like they were actually enjoying themselves for once. She set the pictures down and started opening the letter when there was a light off stage. Kris looked up to see Sarah flicking a flashlight off and on at her. "Hey." she greeted.

Kris chuckled. "Need something, Sarah?" she asked as she leaned back.

Sarah smirked and stood before walking over to the stage. "What's that?" she asked while gesturing to the letter.

"You got x-ray vision. Look for yourself."

"I might, but I can't read backwards." she pointed out before Kris sighed and handed her the letter. Sarah read it aloud. "'Dear Kris and interesting friends, it was a total pleasure doing this play with you. Wanda, Rogue, and I couldn't of had a better chance to get to know one another. The characters you put us in were AMAZING. We understood them extremely well.'"

Sarah took a look at Kris' slightly gaping face and laughed. "Give me that!" she said before snatching the letter from Sarah and continued reading. "'It was insane when Kurt got new wings, which he loves now. We're actually shocked how well Logan, of all people, did. All three of us hope to see you guys again, just don't stick us in another musical. OR , we all hope to see you again soon. Winks to Everyone, Elphaba, Glinda and Nessarose.'"

"I wonder what their reactions would be if they actually knew about Fae, Glinda, and Nessa." Sarah thought aloud.

Kris shrugged and put the items away. "They don't need to know."

"Don't need to? Kris, their director's mother gave them the Grimmerie! Kurt's wings are permenant because of you and your heritage! You could've atleast told them."

"Told them what? That I was from the Emerald City? That my mother was ACTUALLY Elphaba Tiggular and that I'm her daughter? They'd think I was nuts!"

"You are." came the cool and collected voice of her swankified father. The girls looked up to see Fiyero sitting on the front row seat.

"Father? What are you doing here?" Kris asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Glinda, your mother and I came to see how the musical went."

"A little late for that." Sarah muttered before Elphaba and Glinda walked onstage.

"Heard that." Elphaba said while Kris gathered up the package and its contents.

"How was the play?" Glinda asked in her normal, overactive voice.

"Musical." Kris corrected as she stood. "And it went great. The mutants enjoyed it."

"You miss it, don't you?" Elphaba asked while side hugging her.

"It's drama. Of course I do." Kris said with a far off tone in her voice.

"Well, Oz is waiting. I have to get back." Glinda said.

"And do more 'Glinda the Good' bidding?" Sarah asked sarcastically. Glinda glared at her before walking away while the Tiggulars hugged the girls.

"We should probably get going soon." Fiyero said.

"But-" Sarah started before getting interrupted by Kris. "You guys go ahead. Sarah and I want to hang out a bit longer."

Elphaba nodded before Fiyero handed her her broom and they flew out. Sarah then turned to Kris. "What about Brenna, Brittany, Orla, and the others? Aren't you going to say goodbye to them?" she asked with a small frown.

"Brenna left early for that convention and don't give me that look. She loves it. Brittany and Orla always know I leave without saying goodbye."

"Why is it you always say goodbye to me?"

"Because you're always at the right place at the right time. Look, they'll want me to go soon."

She sighed. "Alright. We'll miss you."

"You know I'll be back. I always am." she pointed out with a small smile.

Sarah half smiled as Kris waved her hand and she floated into the air. "So where are you going?"

"Well, my mom lives in the western sky, Nessa owned the east, Glinda, basically, the north. I guess I'm going south." she said with a shrug.

Sarah sighed. "Good luck." she said before Kris vanished.

Sarah then picked up the package and flipped through it with a small smile. "_So if you care to find her look to the southern sky. As someone told her lately, even the Witch of the South deserves a chance to fly._"

And then, out of no where, the lights went black.


	25. Author's Note Very Rare

**Hey you guys, **

**This is Kris' Violet Rose! Just out of curiosity, what would you guys do if I made an X-men/Wicked fanfic? Would y'all enjoy it? Hate it? Also, if you guys wanted I could add my own characters. *shrugs* I don't know. But I do have some ideas. I just want to know if you'd want me to share them. Well, just review and tell me. That's all ya gotta do. Just review. **

**The Wicked and X-men Writer,**

**Kris ;)**


End file.
